


Three Days in the Infirmary (Perhaps A Few More?)

by ra_the_sun_god



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angsty nico, Cum Eating, Doctor Solace, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massages, Rutting, Sick Nico, infirmary, mentions of self harm, solangelo, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ra_the_sun_god/pseuds/ra_the_sun_god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good. So you may be dense, but you’re not an idiot.’<br/>‘How can you even talk to me like that? Don’t you know I can summon zombies and skeletons and –’<br/>‘Right now you couldn’t summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness, di Angelo,’ Will said. ‘I told you, no more Underworldy stuff, doctor’s orders. You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary. Starting now.’<br/>Nico felt like a hundred skeletal butterflies were resurrecting in his stomach. ‘Three days? I – I suppose that would be okay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my first Solangelo fanfic. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

“Three days Nico, come on, you promised.” Will touched Nico’s forearm as if to lead him towards the infirmary. Nico immediately pulled his arm away with a wince. Will froze and studied him with a frown.

“Nico, are you hurt? More than from your underworldy stuff?” Will’s expression was serious and had a hint of concern. Nico didn’t know exactly how to answer, so he just sighed and started to make his way towards the infirmary- causing Will to chase after him.

“Relax Solace. I’m going to the infirmary.” Nico murmured coldly, obviously not wanting to talk. All he could think about was what he had just done. He told Percy… he came out to the others. He was scared and worried about what the other campers would say… what they might do. Will walked next to him, studying him the whole way there which started to get on Nico’s nerves a bit- but not enough for him to say anything about it.

Once they entered the infirmary, Will led him to a single room. A majority of the infirmary was just one gigantic room with cots- but there were a few single bedrooms in the back for the longer visitors. Will held open the door, and raised an eyebrow at Nico silently as if asking if he was going to enter the room on his own, or if Will would have to force him. Nico sighed and slumped a bit in defeat as he made his way into the small bedroom. There was a gigantic window, and a number of lamps which were all unplugged and placed in the corner of the room. Nico studied them, silently raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask.

“Those are just my back up for if rest doesn’t help you.” Will explained when he saw Nico’s expression after eyeing the lamps.

“What do you mean doesn’t help me? I’m fine Solace. I don’t understand why you want me in here.” Nico argued. Will remained silent, ignoring Nico’s question. He closed the door, and walked over towards the small bedside table. He opened a drawer and pulled out a black hospital gown.

“Here, I got this special just for you.” He smiled warmly, handing Nico the gown.

“I’ll let you change. I need to grab some of my supplies and I’ll be right back. Change and sit on the edge of the bed?” He asked, smiling brightly at Nico- who reluctantly took the gown and studied it with a disgusted expression. 

“So help me sunshine, if you’re not in here when I get back….” He gave Nico an empty threat.

“Don’t call me that!” Nico spat. Will decided to ignore Nico’s sour mood, and left the room.  
When Will had returned, Nico was on the edge of the bed still in his regular clothes- except he had reluctantly kicked his boots off. Will frowned and set his supplies on the bedside table.

“Nico, I need you to change into the gown.” He studied the silent boy’s expression and sighed.

“Why won’t you change? It’s important. If you have like a heart attack or something- I need to easily have access to your body. I can’t if you’ve got all those layers on. I don’t want you to die because I couldn’t get a jacket off of you.” He explained, hoping it would change Nico’s mind. When Nico made no sign that he even heard Will speak, the smile on Will’s face slowly diminished. All Nico could think about was how Percy took the news. He was thankful that Annabeth was there and had a good reaction- but he just couldn’t tell how Percy felt about the whole thing. Yeah, he was over him- but he was still worried. His heart started racing as his mind dug deeper and deeper into those bad thoughts.

“Come on Di Angelo, either you change by yourself like a big boy, or you make me have to dress you myself.” Will frowned and crossed his arms, proving just how stubborn and strong headed he was on this topic. Nico still hadn’t moved, he was pouting- staring blankly at the wall, but still pouting none-the-less. Will was starting to get irritated, and after a few minutes of nothing happening, he decided to break the silence.

“Fine, if this is how it’s gunna be so be it.” He snapped, stepping towards Nico and grabbing onto his jacket. Nico’s body tensed and he stared at Will. He tried to push Will’s hands away but Will was right about Nico- he was weak and definitely needed rest. Will easily won the little ordeal and tried to gently remove the jacket. He frowned once the jacket was off and he saw what had made Nico wince before.

“Nico…. What are these deep cuts and gashes on your arms?” Will asked gently. They looked extremely painful and Will was very concerned. There was another long pause before Nico finally answered.

“Lycaon mostly.” He uttered quietly, avoiding eye contact. His heart was hammering in his chest as all thoughts of Percy disappeared from his mind. He reluctantly made eye contact with Will and shrugged.

“Reyna helped me bandage them before. You were busy with others so I just figured I could wait. They’re not that bad.” He mumbled, looking down at the floor.

“Mostly?” Will raised an eyebrow and crouched in front of Nico, gently taking his hand to study the gashes more closely. His heart sank when he realized what Nico meant. He waited for Nico’s response, but it was clear that Nico was done arguing and fighting him for now- which also meant Nico was done talking.

“Nico, these look… they should be more healed than this. It looks like Reyna’s stitches got infected, which is why you should’ve come to see me right away. How… how are you even able to move your arms without searing pain?” Will was astonished. Nico stared at the floor again, with Will still holding his hands to inspect his wounds they were really close which Nico was very uncomfortable with.

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Nico shot back, then immediately hated himself for saying anything.

“You’ve had practice with cuts on y….. oh Nico…. There’s better ways….” Will trailed off, all the color drained from his face. Nico pulled his arms away and pulled his knees towards his chest, hugging his shins tightly and resting his chin on his knee cap.

“I don’t want this conversation. I don’t need it. I’m fine, just…. Leave me here for three days and then I’ll be on my merry way.” Nico shot back, extremely defensive now. Will knew one of his secrets- and he didn’t like people knowing his secrets. His heart thumped madly and he felt his hands shaking, so in order to hide that he began twisting his skull ring. It always made him feel more at ease- he knew the ring caused the nearest dead to grow restless whenever he did it, but he felt more safe and secure knowing he could defend himself in the need occurred.

“Alright… will you work with me here please? Change into this so I can stitch those gashes up? I want to do a whole physical. Do you have any pain anywhere else?” Will asked while slowly grabbing the hem of Nico’s shirt and lifting it over his head. Nico didn’t fight or argue, he didn’t even answer the questions. He remained silent as he stared at the wall.

At the sight of Nico without a shirt, Will couldn’t decide what to feel. It was obvious that Nico was malnourished and that his body was over-worked, but Will also couldn’t help but blush a little. Even on his near-deathbed, Nico Di Angelo was still as stunning as ever.

“I’m just gunna slip this over your head, then I’ll let you take off your pants okay?” Will explained, then helped Nico into the hospital gown. For the first time, Nico followed Will’s instructions. Once the gown was completely on, he slipped off his pants and kicked them onto the floor, then returned to his seat on the edge of the bed. Will picked up his clothing and put them on the hook on the back of the door, then pulled a doctor’s stool from the corner of the room up to the bed infront of Nico and sat on it.

“Alright, let me get those cleaned out, numb them up, then stitch them up okay? Man, you look like you need some ambrosia.” Will noted as he studied Nico’s sunken features. His skin still had the blueish tint to it which worried Will very much. Nico hesitantly reached his hands out for Will to begin working on his arms. Will began to gently clean the wounds as best he could. Nico winced and grimaced, but didn’t pull away from Will. Even though he was worried, Will also couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach whenever his skin made contact with Nico’s skin.

“Ambrosia won’t do much for me. Reyna and Coach Hedge figured out that Unicorn Draft is what works the best.” Nico admitted. Will nodded then internally cursed- he was all out of Unicorn Draft thanks to the war with Gaea. 

“I’ll have to see if Camp Jupiter can send some over.” He murmured to himself, but Nico just nodded weakly. Will stopped cleaning the wounds and leaned back, studying Nico. He hadn’t let go of his hand though.

“I can manage stitching you up while you’re laying down. You look exhausted- when was the last time you got a decent night’s sleep?” Will asked gently.

“Uh…. Next question?” Nico murmured after a short pause. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually slept.

“What about last night? Didn’t you sleep at all last night?” Will questioned, gently helping Nico under the covers of the bed and tucking him in- with his arms above the covers still of course.

“No… ever since the war stopped I’ve been pretty busy making sure all the demigods are properly put to rest.” Nico admitted and let out a soft yawn. Will nodded solemnly, he understood. He himself hadn’t really had much rest either- but things in the infirmary had started to cool off a bit ever since the Romans left. They were amazing demigods- but thankfully a majority of them were stable enough to be moved back to Camp Jupiter. 

“I need to do a mental and physical examination on you. I know you were in Tartarus, and you were in a death trance. From what I’ve read about those- you may need more than just three days in here. How you managed to survive everything… It’s unreal.” Will unconsciously reached up and gently moved some hair from Nico’s face. Immediately after he realized what he did he blushed madly and pulled his hand away. He was concerned- but also a bit thankful at how tired Nico was. If Nico was at full power and alertness, he would’ve definitely gone after Will for that. 

“What do you mean a mental examination? I’m fine. The only thing wrong with me is the cuts from Lycaon. More than just three days? There’s no way, I only agreed to three. I’m fine other than these cuts!” Nico argued weakly, causing Will to sigh in annoyance.

“Just close your eyes Nico, I’m going to stitch you up, then let you rest for now. You look almost like I can see through you.” Will admitted ignoring Nico’s last statement. A worried expression painted his face as his eyes scanned Nico’s small limp body. Nico closed his eyes, but couldn’t sleep- not with Will so close to him.  
Will began to stitch up Nico’s arms, then dressed the wounds covering his biceps, forearms, and wrists in bandages. He then gently tucked his arms under the blankets and smiled softly at the exhausted demigod in front of him.

“All done for now. I’ll keep an eye on you, get some sleep Nico.” Will smiled as he noticed Nico relax a bit. He decided to get up and pull the curtain over the window to keep it dark in the room so no light could wake him. Once Will noticed Nico had fallen asleep, he stood and exited the room to make his rounds.

-

Nico truly was exhausted and didn’t realize how much rest he needed until he was finally sitting down and Will was fluttering around him, taking care of his wounds and everything. He stared at the wall, mostly tuning Will out as he thought about how he just wanted to sleep. Will seemed to notice fairly quickly to Nico’s surprise, and he tucked him in. If Nico had more energy he’d argue that he wasn’t a child and didn’t need help, but he didn’t have the energy and it really was kinda nice to have someone fussing over him. He had taken care of himself for such a long time ever since Bianca, he didn’t have the strength to do it much longer.

He also didn’t want to admit to himself that he enjoyed Will’s touch- he actually enjoyed it! Anytime he felt Will’s presence he could’ve sworn a million skeletal butterflies were flying loose in his stomach. Will wasn’t gay- he was just doing his job, and Nico was getting his own hopes up just to be crushed. He tried not to think about Will anymore, and once he blocked the Will distraction, his mind ran back to fretting over Percy and what would happen if the rest of the campers found out.

“All done for now. I’ll keep an eye on you, get some sleep Nico.” Will’s voice popped into Nico’s mind and he felt Will moving his arms under the blankets. 

“Don’t need to keep an eye on me. I’m fine.” Nico argued weakly, still not opening his eyes. He was utterly exhausted and knew he couldn’t fight it much longer. He drifted off to sleep quietly and peacefully after a long while. His dream on the other hand was not so peaceful. He was back in Tartarus, and in front of him was Akhlys. She was smiling at him.

‘My dear dear boy… my greatest creation… just look at you. Such pain, so much torture and despair.’ She cooed. Nico felt his stomach drop.

‘And now you’ve gone and made my job even easier!’ She laughed wickedly, ‘You think the child of Apollo would ever care for you? No one would care about you my dear boy.’ She cackled. 

‘No! I don’t have feelings for him! Stop it! Stop messing with my head!’ He argued. She just kept laughing. Nico stood and tried to run away, but her laughter wouldn’t fade- it was as if she was right behind him, laughing into his ear as he ran. 

Then it was dark. So dark. He couldn’t see a thing. He stopped running and soon realized he was about to stumble over a cliff. He immediately froze when he noticed the presence of something else… but it was so dark- it was pitch black. He couldn’t see anything.

‘What’s the matter dear? Afraid of the dark are we?’ It was Nyx. He was frozen in fear for a few moments before he realized that everything around him was shadow- he could shadow travel out! And so he did, he felt himself becoming one with the shadows. 

‘We aren’t finished with you yet boy!’ Nyx’s voice faded away. That was an easy escape… too easy.  
When he reappeared he was still in Tartarus, but right next to the Phlegethon. He forced himself to drink the fiery water and studied his surroundings. He didn’t know how to get out- he was trapped. So he wandered. After what felt like years of wandering in search of the doors of death, Nico felt as if he were getting sucked out of Tartarus. The scenery changed, and when he was able to focus again he was in the Hypnos cabin. He looked around and saw Clovis dazing off in an arm chair. 

“Clovis? Hey, wake up man! Hello!” Nico shook him, and he reluctantly opened his eyes.

“Huh? Oh hey, it worked.” Clovis flashed a sleepy smile at Nico.

“What worked? What are you talking about?”

“You’re the one asleep Nico… well, I guess technically we both are…. Mmmm….. sleep….” Clovis yawned and scratching his forehead.

“Will wanted me to see if I could…. Pull you into my dream and talk…. He’s really worried about you…. You gotta wake up man….” 

“Wait…. What? I have to… what are you talking about? Why is Will worried about me? I don’t understand?” Nico felt frantic as he paced back and forth in front of Clovis, trying to figure out what was happening.

“Just wake up Nico. Wake up.” Clovis said. Nico’s head felt super foggy and Clovis disappeared, but Clovis’ words were ringing in his ears.

“Just wake up Nico. Wake up.” It wasn’t Clovis’ voice anymore, it sounded a lot like Will. He felt as though he were swimming upstream through the Phlegethon while also being covered in weights pulling him down, but he fought the feeling. After a while he was surrounded by black, still hearing Will’s voice in his head as he felt himself laying in a bed. He slowly forced his eyes open. He grimaced and winced when he opened his eyes to blinding bright lights. He closed his eyes again and whimpered.

“Nico? Y-you’re…. awake?” He heard a voice that sounded like it had been crying- well, trying to hide that it was crying rather.

“Nico, come on, look at me.” He felt a hand gently rest on his cheek, thumb softly caressed his cheek bone. His felt a shiver run through his body when he realized who the hand and voice belonged to. He forced his eyes open again and was met with the sight of Will sitting in his chair next to the bed, leaning close to Nico. He had dark circles behind his pink bloodshot eyes. When he made eye contact Will let out a gasp of surprise and also relief.

“Hey…. Good morning…. No more darkness for you okay? Gotta keep these lights on you 24-7. Gods I’m so dense, I thought I should keep the room dark so that the light wouldn’t wake you and I just… I didn’t even think about…” Will murmured softly, his thumb still caressing Nico’s cheek bone.

“What…. Happened?” Nico asked, surprised by how weak his voice sounded- it was barely even a whisper. Will sniffed and frowned a bit.

“I… once you fell asleep I left to go make my rounds. When I came back I saw you were thrashing around in your bed, having a nightmare I think. I tried to wake you but the second I touched you, you disappeared… I couldn’t find you anywhere. I realized that you had shadow traveled in your sleep. Percy found you in the forest when we were all searching. It wasn’t easy to get you back in here either. We couldn’t hold you at all, we just… went through you. I still need to check you for other injuries- but even now you… you flicker…. Sometimes I can touch you and sometimes I can’t. I’ve got the same stuff Hedge and Reyna said worked the last time you flickered in and out and some other healing nature magic I’ve learned over the years but… gods Nico, for a few solid hours I could’ve sworn… I… I didn’t want to bury another camper, I definitely didn’t wanna have to bury you.” Will’s eyes welled with tears. Nico stared at him silently, soaking in his words. He shadow traveled in his sleep? How? Wait… Will didn’t want to bury him? Why would Will care so much? Percy found him? Did Percy say anything? He flickered again, Will’s hand fell through Nico’s head and onto the pillow causing Will to pull it back immediately and study Nico with a worried expression.

“Thankfully Lou Ellen is great at magic and controlling the mist and everything. She used her magic to get you here, otherwise you’d still be in the forest I think. We couldn’t move you then at all… I tried to change your bandages earlier but that didn’t really happen…. You just phased through them.” He frowned.

“I had to open the window and set up all these lights- I don’t want to risk you slipping into any shadows again, especially not when I’m suppose to be watching you.” He admitted. Nico studied him and frowned, he took in all the information and shuddered when he remembered his nightmare.

“Wait…earlier you said you found me in the forest when we were all searching? What do you mean? Who is we?” Nico asked weakly. 

“Nico… you…. We couldn’t find you for a whole day…. We sent out search parties everywhere… contacted Camp Jupiter, even Hades didn’t know where you went.”

“Wait. You told my dad?!” Nico frowned.

“Yeah Nico, we didn’t know where you were.” Will argued and sighed. 

“I just… I’m glad we found you, and my hand isn’t going through you anymore.” He smiled softly down at Nico who just studied his expression. His heart was thumping, and although he would never give Will the satisfaction of seeing him smile at something as trivial as that, on the inside he was beaming with delight when he felt Will’s fingers gently card through his hair. He purred softly and leaned into Will’s touch. It was so nice to touch someone else without feeling pain, it was so nice to be able to trust that Will wasn’t going to hurt him.

“I’ve got some Unicorn Draft coming from Camp Jupiter. They don’t have much to spare, but a little will go a long way.” Will said softly and he unconsciously played with Nico’s hair. Nico just hummed quietly in response, closing his eyes again.

“Now that you’re awake we should get some food in you, then I’d like to do the mental examination. I can do the physical one once you’re more… solid.” He noted. Nico tensed and his eyes shot open at Will.

“Mental examination?” He asked in a monotone voice, causing Will to roll his eyes and sigh. He pulled his hand away from Nico’s head and brushed his own hair back as he thought about how he would say his thought.

“Yeah… well, it’s very common to have sort of post traumatic stress after incidents you know? PTSD is nothing to be ashamed of or anything- hell I think a majority of the camp has it. Some can manage it well, for others who have lived through harder things it more difficult to live with, and you’ve seen some really hard things Nico.” Will explained. Nico raised his guard again now that he was a bit more awake. He stared coldly at Will.

“You think I’m crazy?” He spat quietly.

“No! No, I’m your doctor Nico. That means I’m trying to make sure that you’re completely healthy outside,” He gestured towards Nico’s body, “And inside.” He said as he gently held Nico’s face in his hand, caressing his cheek bone with his thumb. Nico’s heart was pounding and he tried to pull his head away from Will’s touch. He had just come out to Percy- he didn’t need or want another crush right now. Especially not his straight doctor.

“I’m going to get you some food. So help me Di Angelo if you so much as place a foot on that floor I will tie you to your bed.” He threatened, then left the room before Nico had a chance to tell him he wasn’t hungry.


	2. Day Two Kind of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico opens up a bit to Will

When Will returned with some soup, crackers, and juice he noticed just how much Nico had pulled into himself. Nico was curled up in the bed laying on his side in the fetal position and staring blankly at the wall. He didn’t stir when Will entered or when he set down the tray of food next to him.

“Nico, I brought some soup. You must be hungry, you haven’t eaten in at least a day.” Will said, studying Nico’s features. Nico was in his own mind. All he could think about was that nightmare. Akhlys said Will would never love him…. But he didn’t want that right? He couldn’t… he couldn’t get hurt again. Not anymore. He had to stop this, but he wasn’t sure how. His heart was racing and he felt as though he couldn’t breathe anymore as he fixated on the thought of falling in love only to be hurt and betrayed again and again. He felt as though he was cursed. 

“Nico?” Will said delicately, trying gently to get his attention. He had seen his fair share of panic attacks in the infirmary, so he knew what was happening. He gently touched Nico’s wrist in order to get a read on his pulse which was sky rocketing. He frowned and crouched towards Nico’s face.

“Hey, I know you can hear me Nico. Breathe with me okay?” He asked gently, grabbing Nico’s hand and placing it on his chest so Nico could see and feel Will’s deep breaths. Will felt butterflies in his stomach and hated himself for it. Nico was his patient, and even though he had feelings for him he knew that he couldn’t take advantage and now was most definitely NOT the time.

“Come on Nico, in… and out…. With me.” Will uttered gently. Nico’s breathing slowly changed. It was shakey and very difficult at first, but eventually it evened out with Will’s. Will smiled.

“Great job Nico! Now, can you look at me?” He asked gently. Nico’s eyes finally focused on Will’s face after a few moments.

“Good. How are you feeling? Are you with me now?” He asked gingerly. Nico nodded a bit, then accidentally phased through Will’s touch, his hand falling limp back onto the bed. Will frowned.

“Even with all these lights you’re still phasing in and out. I’ll need to do some more research. Maybe Coach Hedge can help out…” He mused.

“Don’t you have any other patients to research?” Nico retorted, his walls were all back up. Will sighed and frowned. He sat back on his stool next to Nico’s bed.

“Well, Chiron wanted me to take a break. It’s been a few days since I’ve had a full nights sleep and stuff but uh, then you had your nightmare and shadow traveled and long story short, Chiron and I agree that the best hands you can be in right now are mine so I’ve got my siblings running the infirmary right now and my priority is getting you all healed up.” Will explained. Nico felt terrible. He studied Will’s face and noticed how exhausted he truly did look. His eyes were still a bit red from crying when he didn’t think Nico was going to wake up- and even though Will didn’t say he was crying and did the best he could to hide it, Nico could tell. Will looked almost as exhausted as Nico always did which made Nico’s heart melt a little. He frowned.

“You should sleep.” He uttered in a monotone voice. Will’s lip curled up into a sly smirk.

“Yeah, but first you gotta eat. Come on, I’ll help you sit up then I’m going to try to do the mental exam while you’re eating okay?” He changed the subject. Nico wanted to argue, but before he had a chance Will was already standing up and pushing more pillows behind him. He gently reached his arms around Nico’s torso and lifted just enough so Nico was sitting up by leaning comfortably on a stack of pillows. Nico grunted a bit, but was too weak to do anything other than pout. Will smiled victoriously as he placed the tray on Nico’s bed.

“Alright, eat up.” Will smiled. Nico glared at him coldly and was about to argue when Will put the spoon into Nico’s hand. Nico knew he couldn’t win this battle and brought the spoon down to the bowl, picked up some broth and raised it to his lips. Half way to his mouth, his hand phased out causing the spoon to fall back onto the tray, spilling broth all over. Nico groaned and tried to pick it up again but the same thing kept happening.

“Alright stop, I got it. You’re making a mess Nico.” Will sighed, taking a napkin and wiping up the spilled broth. He took the spoon in his own hand, dipped it into the bowl, blew on it a bit and brought it to Nico’s lips. 

“Will, I’m not a child, I don’t need you to-“ Before Nico could finish his complaint Will had filled his mouth with soup. His eyes shot daggers at Will’s smug grin as he swallowed the soup.

“I know you’re a bit uncomfortable with this, and it’s a new experience, but just let me take care of you Nico. Come on.” Will encouraged, his heart pounding in his chest. He hated himself for loving the fact that he was able to fuss over Nico. Nico still had his walls up, still wanting to argue, but when he opened his mouth to speak Will filled it with broth again and again until Nico gave up on trying to argue. He studied Will as he reluctantly allowed himself to be fed. Will hand fed him soup and crackers in silence, both of them studying one another quietly. Nico opening his mouth for food and Will filling it. Before long Nico had finished all of his soup and crackers. Will smiled warmly at Nico, placing the spoon in the empty bowl and allowing him to have some of the juice.

“You finished it all Ghost Kid, nice job.” Will smiled and removed the tray from the bed.

“Don’t call me that.” Nico growled- but it was clear his heart wasn’t in the threat. Will nodded and stood, making his way towards a clip board at the foot of Nico’s bed. He picked it up, pulled out a pen, and sat back down, jotting a few things on the clip board, then setting that down as well. Nico raised an eyebrow at Will as the silence in the room grew.

“What’re you doing?” Nico asked finally. Will chuckled.

“Well, I was taking a few notes. Writing down what not to call you, and also some of the symptoms you’ve displayed. Now I’d like to do the mental examination if that’s okay?” He said, raising an eyebrow and asking Nico for permission. Nico bit his lip, and turned from Will staring at his toes in the bed. He twisted his skull ring and reluctantly nodded.

“I uh… I guess that would be okay….” He murmured quietly. Will nodded and moved his stool, standing over Nico next to the bed.

“Okay, just so you know, my dad kinda gave me this gift so… this might be weird, but I’ll explain everything as I’m doing it. All you have to do is say the word ‘Stop’ and my hands will immediately leave you until you’re comfortable, okay?” He asked gently. Nico’s heart pounded and he stared up at Will in bewilderment.

“You’re going to try and touch me? Even though it’s a mental exam?” He asked. Will shrugged and nodded.

“Like I said, I’ll explain everything as I’m doing it. I was just going to ask you some questions first while you ate, then get to this part later, but I kinda got distracted. Anyway, this will work better.” He shrugged again. Nico’s heart pounded when Will admitted he got distracted, making prolonged eye contact with that admission. He also noticed a slight blush briefly flash against Will’s skin.

“Anyway, so I need you to relax, okay?” He offered. Nico chewed his bottom lip and avoided eye contact.

“Okay. I’m relaxed.” He uttered, his body still very obviously tense. Will sighed a bit in annoyance and raised a skeptical eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

“Nico, you’re about as chill as a volcano. Come on, close your eyes, lean back and just try for me?” He asked. Nico reluctantly close his eyes. Will figured this was as good as he was going to get and tried his best to work with what he was given.

“What I’m going to do is place one hand on your forehead, and one hand on your chest over your heart. You may feel a little heat- that’s perfectly normal. It’s my healing magic trying to work.” Will explained, as he place one hand gently on Nico’s chest over his heart, and another hand on his forehead. Nico did feel warmth. He despised himself for thinking that he enjoyed it- but he did. He wanted more. He hadn’t felt this warm or safe since he was with Bianca.

“S-Stop.” He gasped, his eyes flinging open. He was panting a bit and he sat up, burying his face in his hands. Will had done as promised- he immediately pulled his hands away from Nico and gave him his space. Nico rubbed his eyes and sniffed.

“You okay Nico? Wanna tell me what happened?” Will asked softly. Nico remained still and silent for a few moments before reluctantly looking up at Will. For some reason, he let his walls down. He didn’t know if Will’s magic caused it or not, but he felt in this moment he could trust Will- confide in him.

“I… most people don’t touch me. I…. haven’t felt anything that…. Warm or safe since…. Since Bianca…..” He stammered out quietly, avoiding eye contact. Will felt his heart drop and he nodded. He pulled his stool back up and sat down so he and Nico were at the same eye level.

“Nico, please don’t take this the wrong way…. But I think you may be lonely and very touch-starved.” Will said gently. Nico stared up at him, a bit of confusion on his face.

“T-Touch starved?” He asked quietly. Will nodded with an empathetic smile on his face.

“When was the last time you remember before coming to the infirmary, someone touching you- not a high five, but like someone holding you, or playing with you hair, something nice. Not something out of necessity, or anything that caused pain?” Will asked softly. Nico stared down at his hands and swallowed dryly.

“B-Bianca….” He murmured quietly, his voice cracking. Will nodded slowly and held out his open palm infront of Nico.

“Would you be alright if I tried to change that?” He asked gently. Nico stared at Will’s hand, then looked back up at his face.

“W-what do you mean?” He asked, holding his own arms closely to his torso.

“Let me try to help you Nico. There’s been a lot of scientific studies that explain this better than I do, but long story short is that people are social creatures right? That means in order to feel better we need to have good relationships with others around us. We thrive best when we’re surrounded by loved ones, but most importantly is contact Nico. I’m worried that with you being so touch starved- it can amplify anxiety and depression, which in turn can cause your phasing situation to never get better.” Will explained delicately. Nico didn’t move for a while when Will finished talking. After a few short moments Nico nodded quietly.

“O-okay…. I…. if you think you can help…” He whispered softly and swallowed.

“You uh… can finish the exam thing….” He murmured. Will nodded and smiled at him. Nico gulped. He closed his eyes and leaned back, trying to relax.

“I’m just going to place my hand over your heart again, there…. And again over your forehead.” He murmured, closing his eyes as well. Nico felt the heat again, but this time he didn’t fight it. He embraced the warmth and let it fill him. It took a few minutes before Will slowly removed his hands and pulled away from Nico with a frown on his face. Nico’s eyes shot open when he didn’t feel Will’s hands anymore, and he stared up at the frowning demigod. His heart sank a little.

“A-am I…. crazy? W-what did you see?” He asked, trying to build his walls up again. 

“Nico….” Will gave a knowing yet empathetic frown and softly reached for Nico’s hands.

“Tartarus is a terrible place…” He murmured softly, causing Nico to tense immediately.

“You’ve seen a lot of traumatic things. You’re so strong. I can help you get through all of this. Is it okay if I list everything off?” Will asked gently. Nico gripped onto Will’s hand and reluctantly nodded.

“Okay…. Percy… Bianca…. Your father…. Your mother’s death…. Tartarus… Clay jar…. Death trance…. Shadow travel…. Your crippling loneliness…. And your social anxieties.” Will listed, then with his free hand jotted them down onto the clipboard. Nico’s body remained tense. He let go of Will’s hand and stared up at him. He gulped.

“W-What about Percy?” He asked quietly, hoping Will didn’t know he was gay. If Will knew, then it was one step closer to Will finding out that Nico may have a crush on him…. And Nico didn’t want that to happen.

“He promised to keep your sister safe and he didn’t.” Will responded gently. In truth, Will knew Nico had had a crush on Percy. He didn’t learn it with his powers though- his healing kind of powers could only detect the trauma’s that the person has lived through, not their inner turmoil’s. He saw memories and made his deductions from there on. Nico sighed in relief when Will didn’t mention Nico’s crush on the boy. Nico nodded quietly, he phased in and out again, then pulled his knees towards his chest. Will sighed.

“How about we watch a movie?” Will asked, changing the subject and making Nico a bit surprised. Nico raised an eyebrow at Will, who chuckled softly.

“I need to change your bandages first, but then I can wheel our tv in here and pop in a few movies. I need you to rest, and I think I have to write you a prescription for some cuddles.” He explained with a shrug. Nico blushed and hid his face behind his knees.

“What do you mean cuddles?” He asked, his voice a little muffled but still clear enough to be heard. Will smiled brightly as his heart pounded in his chest.

“You need to rest, so do I, but you also are pretty touch starved, so I’m going to combine all three which means that we’re going to put on a movie, I’ll crawl in bed next to you, and we can rest while I hold you. There, it’ll work perfectly.” Will explained.

“Solace… I…. I don’t-“ Nico was blushing madly now, still hiding his face.

“Don’t what Di Angelo? I’m the doctor here, I know what’s best. Besides, no one will come in the room. They know that I’m taking care of you, and Chiron told them not to bother me at all, so no one will see if that’s what you’re worried about.” Will explained. Once Nico got control of his blushing, he sighed and pulled his head up, making eye contact with Will and reluctantly nodding. Will smiled and stood.

“I’ll be right back with the tv, and some fresh bandages.” He smiled, and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the other one. I just got home from work and felt like I had to write more but now it's 2:30 am and I've gotta get up early tomorrow so this is all you'll get for now haha!
> 
> Please give me constructive criticism? It's been a few years since I've written any fanfiction.


	3. Px Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute cuddles turn awkwardly smutty.

Will had returned fairly quickly. He wheeled an old TV into the room and his other hand was filled with bandages. He set down the bandages on the bedside table, closed the door, and pulled the TV so it was sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Come on, show me the arms.” Will said, sitting in his stool next to Nico’s bed. Nico hesitantly held out his arms. Once again Will was reminded of Nico’s self harming. He mentally kicked himself for not mentioning it before, or not writing it down. He made a note to himself to write it down and also bring it up again with Nico. He bandaged Nico’s arms in silence, going over how that conversation will play out in his mind as he worked.

“What movie are we watching?” Nico asked as Will was finishing up.

“Hercules. Well, Disney’s Hercules. I figured I’d start you off with something that’s somewhat familiar.” Will shrugged. Nico nodded silently and pulled his arms away from Will as soon as Will had finished. He wrapped his arms around his torso again and Will sighed when he realized that was Nico’s unconscious way of telling Will he had put his walls back up.

“Come on Neek. Don’t shut me out. Do you not want to watch the movie?” Will asked, studying Nico as he reached for his clipboard. He made sure to note about the self harming, and set the clip board down. After a long pause, and Nico chewing his bottom lip, he took in a breath.

“I… you said you were starting me off? Like… you already know I haven’t seen any Disney movies?” He asked, his voice barely audible. Is that what he was worried about? Of course Will knew. The whole camp knew that Nico was like 90 years old. He stood and made his way to the TV, plugging it in and turning it on. He was about to turn the lights off, but remembered about Nico’s phasing so he left them on. He started the movie and sat on the edge of Nico’s bed. Nico tensed and stared up at Will.

“Well yeah Nico. You’re a demigod. A majority of us haven’t had a chance to see a lot of movies or anything- we’re always fighting monsters and shit.” He scoffed, kicking off his flip-flops and turning to face a very tense looking Nico.

“Besides, you’re like 90 years old.” He shrugged.

“Come on, scoot over a bit? I’m filling your prescription.” Will smirked and scooted next to Nico on the bed.

“I… I don’t know about this Solace… I… I think I’m…. I’m better on my own…” He gulped, his heart was pounding. Why was Solace so hell bent on cuddling? Was being touch-starved even a real medical diagnosis or was Will just messing with him? Make him cuddle, then go blabbing to all the campers and making it a practical joke?

“Like hell you are Nico! You’re always alone. It’s not good for you mentally. You’re going to trust me, and allow me to care for you or so help me Di Angelo…” Will sounded frustrated and angry. Nico gulped and reluctantly nodded- he wasn’t strong enough to argue anymore. Will nodded stubbornly and leaned back against the pillows like Nico was. Will put his arm behind one of the pillows so he was somewhat holding Nico- but Nico didn’t realize it because of the pillow between them. He was still tense and very stiff, unable to relax.

“I’m sorry for yelling I just… you get so stuck in your head that sometimes I think it’s the only way to get through to you.” He admitted quietly and shrugged. 

“I just don’t want to lose you is all.” He uttered quietly, turning his gaze towards the screen. The previews from movies that came out years ago had finally stopped playing- of course he could’ve fast forwarded through them, but he was too lazy to. That, and he couldn’t find the remote for the VCR. Yeah- any technology that was at camp (other than what was smuggled in thanks to the Hermes cabin) was pretty old. They had VHS tapes for days in a closet in the infirmary. Chiron didn’t want them to use it much, but it really didn’t do much harm- besides, Nico was a special case.

“Try and relax Nico? I’m not even touching you right now. I’m just sitting in a close proximity. We can take this slow, okay? I’ll do whatever will make you the most comfortable… aside from getting up and leaving.” He added when he noticed Nico opened his mouth to speak. After hearing the last part Nico closed his mouth and pouted a little, crossing his bandaged arms over his chest. Will chuckled and stretched out a little on the bed, a part of his leg pressed up against Nicos- which was still under the blankets. 

“Is this okay?” Will asked gently. Nico’s heart was pounding, but when he noticed he wasn’t really in any danger and that their proximity wasn’t hurting him he hesitantly nodded. He turned his eyes to the screen and watching baby Hercules being poisoned.

“Is that supposed to be my dad?” He asked after a while. Will nodded with a gentle smile on his face.

“Yeah, supposed to be is the key phrase there.” He noted. Nico frowned.

“That’s nothing like my dad!” He yelled at the screen, his body tense. Then he phased out again, phasing through the pillow, and phasing back in when he was up against Will’s arm, now with a pillow on his chest. He blushed when he realized what had happened. Will pulled the pillow off of Nico, keeping his arm wrapped firmly around the boy.

“Are you okay? That was a big one, your whole torso phased.” Will noted, studying him. Nico just gulped and nodded as he felt Will pull him close, Will’s arm under his left shoulder and his hand gently holding onto the skin just above his right hip. Nico’s heart was pounding fast and he wanted to get away, but Will gently placed his other hand on Nico’s sternum.

“Just relax Nico, you’re okay. I’ve got you.” Will spoke softly, his gentle words helped Nico calm down a little. He gulped again and slowly nodded.

“I… uh…. O-okay… relax…. Uhm… how do I relax?” Nico stammered, eventually making eye contact with Will. Will smiled warmly at him. He moved a few pillows around and gently pulled away from Nico for a moment.

“Do you mind if I join you under the covers? No funny business I promise.” Will said with his hand on the air as if he were giving an oath. Nico was hesitant at first, but reluctantly swallowed and nodded. Will smiled, and joined Nico under the covers of the bed. What he did next was a little surprising to Nico. 

“Just let me move you a bit? It’ll be weird but just wait until I get situated okay?” Will asked, and didn’t even wait for a response from Nico before he pulled Nico close, resting his head on Will’s chest. Will wrapped his right arm around the small boy and placed his hand gently on his abdomen. His other hand gently reached up towards Nico’s head and slowly, softly, and very gently, Will began running his fingers through Nico’s hair. Nico shuddered a little at the feeling. He was blushing madly, but was glad Will couldn’t see his face anymore. 

“There we go, now you’re a lot more relaxed.” Will smiled, then trailed his fingers over Nico’s back gently. Nico shivered and let out a quiet purr. Will smirked and continued.

“There… now let’s watch the movie huh?” He offered, his fingers still trailing up and down Nico’s spine. It was comforting, and Nico smiled to himself as he felt safe and secure for the first time since Bianca’s death. He closed his eyes and purred softly.

“MMMmmmnnnn…. This is…. Nice….” He uttered quietly, his body falling limp under Will’s touch. He listened to Will’s heart beat as he relaxed.

“Yeah… it is nice…” Will murmured softly, his heart skipping beats as he held Nico close. He had mostly forgotten about the movie as he studied the worn out demigod in his arms. Nico’s breathing slowly evened out. Will could tell he wasn’t watching the movie, but in all honesty- Will wasn’t watching it much either. He was studying Nico’s features. He assumed Nico thought he couldn’t see his face- but that was wrong. Will could see every inch of Nico’s face. He felt the small demigod relax and take in slow deep breaths. He studied his face and realized Nico had fallen asleep again. His face seemed peaceful and it made Will’s heart drop when he realized just how much Nico had kept inside. He could be so happy, so peaceful. 

“Why do you do this to yourself? Gods… why can’t I make you see just how amazing you are…. You don’t need to hurt yourself…. There are other ways….” Will uttered softly to the sleeping boy. His heart sank as he thought more and more about Nico’s life and the information he had gathered when conducting his exam. His fingers still trailed up and down Nico’s spine as he held him close. He didn’t realize it, but he slowly drifted off to sleep with the sick demigod in his arms.

-

Nico was actually the first to wake up. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but he was spooning with Will. Will’s arms were wrapped around him tightly, his back pushed up against Will’s chest. Their legs were tangled together. He was still half asleep and very weak as he slowly came to and he noticed something. He felt Will’s hot breath on the back of his neck, and he felt something strange. His lower back was being poked with something? He gasped and tensed when he realized what it was. He tried to pull away, but Will’s arms were firmly wrapped around him and there was no escape.   
“Will… wake up…. Will…. You’re uh…. Will your morning wood is….” He shuddered as he felt the barely conscious Will bring his lips towards the back of Nico’s neck, lazily kissing his skin as he pressed his morning wood against the small of Nico’s back. Nico was blushing madly and he shuddered at the sensation, biting his lip to hold back a small moan. He was completely shocked, and tried to get away. He liked it- and that scared him. He’d never experienced anything like this before.  
“Will! G-get off!” He stammered through another moan. 

“Mmmmnnnn… Nico….. so handsome baby…. Come back to bed sweet heart….” He heard Will mumble weakly, then let out another snore. His body tensed and his eyes widened when he realized Will was still asleep and…. And dreaming about him? His heart pounded and he felt Will move his hips, pressing his stiff cock against the small of Nico’s back. He couldn’t help but let out a small moan. He shuddered and gulped, trying to break out of Will’s arms but still too weak. The only other thing he was able to do was to just lay there, pray that Will would stop, and try to fall back asleep. After a bit Will stopped moving, and Nico ignored his own body’s excitement towards all of this new stimulation- finally forcing himself to fall back asleep.

Will was having an amazing dream. Him and Nico were in his bed in the Apollo cabin, but were strangely alone. He had set the scene with romantic candles, music, and rose petals from the door leaving a trail towards his bed. In his dream he and Nico were having a very hot make out session.   
Will awoke with a gasp, and his body tensed when he realized he was pressing his erection into Nico- who thankfully appeared to be asleep still. He meant to pull his hips away- honestly he did, but Nico had started gyrating his hips a little against Will’s excited member which caused Will to release a moan as he bit his lip. He gulped, listening to Nico’s breathing. He looked over the sleeping demigod and noticed that Nico also had a hard on. He shuddered and chewed his bottom lip as he decided what to do next. Gods- he wanted to stay in that bed forever. He wanted Nico to remain pressed against him, but he couldn’t… he was Nico’s doctor and that was it. His heart sank at that realization and he reluctantly pulled away from Nico and got out of bed. He tucked the sleeping necromancer back into the bed, and decided to go and take care of himself in private.


	4. Some Oatmeal and Feelings for Breakfast

Will had returned to Nico’s room a few hours later after he had taken care of his issue and bathed. He brought back some breakfast and gently set it on the bedside table, as well as a change of clothes. He knew how much Nico hated wearing that gown. Nico was still asleep, and Will softly reached down at Nico’s exposed wrist, trying to get his pulse. Nico let out a soft whimper in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowed and his face contorted into an expression of pure terror. Will’s heart sank as he noticed Nico’s unnaturally fast heartbeat.

“Nico? Nico…. Come on, it’s time to wake up…” Will spoke softly, not wanting to scare Nico. He brought his hands towards Nico’s face, moving his hair out of his eyes. When Nico wouldn’t wake from that, Will frowned and gently shook him.

“Nico. Come on, Neeks, it’s time to wake up.” Will said louder. Nico was thrashing a bit, whimpering and trying to pull away.

“Nico! Wake up!” Will said loudly, not necessarily screaming at the son of Hades, but he had definitely raised his voice. Nico thrashed, but sat up, his eyes wide, skin almost transparent, and gasped for air. Will caught him, wrapping his arms around the panting boy.

“You’re okay. You were having a nightmare. You’re okay… I’ve got you….” Will murmured reassuringly, his heart pounding as he held Nico close. After Nico had recovered he looked at Solace. His body tense and he weakly pushed Will’s arms off of him while trying his best to hide a blush.

“S-sorry.” He murmured, staring down at his blanket. He noticed his fingertips were a bit transparent and gulped, staring at them. 

“Don’t be, I know what it’s like. Nightmares are terrible.” Will said nonchalantly, studying Nico. His face a bit grim as he looked at his fingers. After a few minutes Nico had calmed down, and his skin wasn’t completely transparent anymore. He could use his fingers and relaxed slightly. Will got up and handed Nico the change of clothes- just a black t-shirt and some of Will’s own sweatpants seeing as the Son of Hades didn’t possess any of his own.

“Here, the sweats are mine, but you’ll be more comfortable in them.” Will shrugged and turned so Nico could change. Nico slid off the hospital gown and put on the shirt, then the sweatpants. He blushed madly as he slid the pants on, knowing that Will had worn them before. They smelled like Will and were extremely comfortable. When he was able to hide his blush, he allowed Will to turn back around now that he was done changing.

“It’s time for breakfast. I’m glad to see you’re sitting up on your own, and you didn’t need my help changing or anything! You’ve made a lot of progress. You’ve slept for a long time, and I’m positive that’s definitely helped. Oh, but look at me, yammering. Here, lean against these pillows. For breakfast today we’ve got oatmeal, some bacon, some eggs, and some orange juice.” Will smiled warmly, placing the tray over Nico’s lap on the bed. 

“I… I’m fine Solace. I don’t need to eat.” Nico murmured and shrugged. Will’s heart sank and he frowned.

“You are most certainly not fine Di Angelo.” Will fired back.

“Have you seen yourself in a mirror? You’re so freaking malnourished I can count your ribs Nico. That’s not a good thing!” He barked. Nico gulped and avoided eye contact as he stared at the oatmeal in disgust. Will’s hard expression quickly diminished and he sighed.

“I don’t want to lose you Nico, come on.” He frowned, then picked up the spoon to get a full scoop of oatmeal. He brought it to Nico’s mouth and pouted when Nico didn’t open his mouth.

“Don’t make me get the feeding tubes. Trust me, I don’t want to have to do that to you Neeks…” He said honestly, waiting for Nico to open his mouth so he could get the nutrients he needed. Nico frowned at the spoon in Will’s hand. After a minute or two of silence he reluctantly opened his mouth and Will immediately filled it with oatmeal. Nico swallowed with a grimace and stared at Will.

“I can feed myself you know.” He spat coldly. Will didn’t seem fazed by Nico’s little outburst.

“Like hell you can. I know if I leave you in charge none of this will get eaten by you. So no. You obviously can’t feed yourself.” He fired back without missing a beat. It took Nico by surprise and without realizing he was doing it, he opened his mouth and allowed Will to feed him.  
Nico had finished half of the breakfast and was getting antsy. He didn’t want to eat anymore and pushed the tray away. Will frowned and studied the pale demigod.

“Nico, we’re halfway there… I know you’re probably feeling full because you’ve been so malnourished uhm… how about we make a compromise? I won’t make you eat all the eggs, but finish what’s left of the bacon and oatmeal?” Will offered. Nico stared at the tray. The oatmeal was almost gone and there were a few strips of bacon left. He sighed and reluctantly opened his mouth again. There was a long silence as Will fed Nico his breakfast.

“I think it’s time to check your stitches and re-bandage.” Will murmured after a while. He decided Nico had eaten enough and pulled the tray away, setting it back on the bedside table. He helped Nico out of his shirt and gently pulled the bandages off. His eyes kept fluttering towards Nico’s stomach and the small hint of a V shape trailing from his hips. He gulped and decided not to study Nico’s abdomen anymore. He was malnourished sure- but even so he was still a bit muscular, and the deep V from his hipbones that trailed down his pelvis- no… Will couldn’t think about that anymore or he’d get…. Excited. Which was extremely unprofessional. He brought his eyes back towards Nico’s arms having removed   
all the bandages and checked them for infection. He was brought back to reality when his heart sank looking at all the cuts and scars Nico had produced himself. 

“Nico… I…. we need to talk about the…. Self harming.” Nico immediately pulled his knees towards his chest and hugged them close, avoiding eye contact.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Nico glowered, hoping that for once Will would just drop it. Obviously, that hope was all in vain because Will refused to ignore the topic any longer.

“Nothing to talk about? Nico… I…. Y-you know how important you are? Not just to the camp, but gods Nico you’re… you’re important to me too and I just… I can’t stand by and watch you be so self destructive.” Will said, trying desperately to blink away the tears that formed in his eyes. Nico’s heart was pounding. He hated that Will found out his secret. Hated that it hurt Will. Hated himself really.

“You just don’t understand!” Nico argued, pulling away from Will completely and avoiding eye contact.

“Then help me. Help me understand.” Will stated softly, his expression showed nothing but concern. Nico glared at him, and his heart sank.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He uttered dryly. Will sighed when he realized he wouldn’t get Nico to say much else on the subject for now and decided to let the topic drop- he’d grill him about it later when he was feeling a bit more up to it.

“Okay. Fine. For now we can move on. But Nico… you need to know- I’ve gotta report this to Chiron.” Will explained with a frown. Nico’s walls were completely up, his face showed no emotion and he just shrugged as if he didn’t care. But the truth was that he did care. He was trying to fight back tears that threatened to spill from his eyelids.

“Whatever. Not like Chiron will do anything about it.” He uttered, staring at his blankets again.

“Nico… I…. Chiron knows that you have a different kind of relationship with your father than any of the other demigods… you’re both close. Well- closer than any of the rest of us are with our parents.” Will explained, hoping that Nico would catch on. When he didn’t respond Will sighed and continued.

“Knowing how Chiron deals with this sort of thing, if… if you don’t get better or get worse or something, he will contact your father.” Will murmured, his voice quieting down towards the end of the sentence. He wasn’t ready for Nico’s reaction at all.

“Hades?! He’s going to tell Hades!?!” Nico practically screamed. He was fuming. He looked angry, but in all honesty he was more terrified than anything- he didn’t want his father knowing how truly weak he was. He hadn’t realized what his emotional state was doing to his surroundings until Will waved his arms in his face and was screaming his name.   
That’s when he looked around and noticed it had gotten a lot colder in the room, and he had accidentally broken some of the lightbulbs. Glass all over the floor. Will frowned and studied Nico.

“He’ll only tell him if you get worse… like a last resort okay? I told you no underworld-y magic! Stay in bed until I get this cleaned up, I don’t want you to cut your feet on glass.” Will noted and frowned, then set to work on grabbing a broom to sweep up the glass. Nico studied him silently, fidgeting in the bed. He felt uncomfortable without a shirt on, but Will hadn’t finished bandaging him so he kept it off.

“S-sorry…” He whispered when Will had finished sweeping up all the glass. Will sighed and sat on the edge of Nico’s bed when he put the broom down.

“It’s okay, it wasn’t on purpose… I’m just…. Worried about you Nico.” He admitted. Nico’s heart raced when he heard those words.

“Worried about me?” He squeaked, staring at Will. Will sighed and nodded, turning to face Nico and gently reaching out to hold Nico’s hand. Nico was frozen- no one had ever really tried touching him like this before, and he hated himself for it- but he allowed Will to hold his hand.

“Yeah Death Breath… I’m worried about you.” Will smiled softly, his thumb gently tracing small circles on the back of Nico’s hand.

“Why?” 

“Well Nico, I care about you… a lot. Gods- I’ve known you’ve quite literally gone through hell and back and I just… you did all that alone. I don’t want you to be alone anymore. You’re always so closed off, you’ve got your walls up all the time hoping that it’ll keep everyone out, and it works for the most part. But not on me. I see you Nico. I see you for who you are, not who you show everyone else.” Will explained and shrugged. He took a deep breath and let it out.

“I… I know you want to be close to people- but I know you have trust issues and it’s hard to be close. I know that growing up in a different time period must really confuse you about a lot of things. Hell- you’ve had a difficult life Nico. I’m not saying that I can make you better or fix your past or anything like that I… I just want you to be happy.” Will was   
avoiding eye contact now and blushing madly. Nico fell silent, unsure of what to say or do.

“Why? Why do you care about me?” Nico asked quietly after a very long pause. Will chewed his bottom lip nervously which caused Nico’s heart to pound even more.

“Because… because I know what it’s like to lose people. I know what it’s like to not fit in… and I don’t want you to be alone anymore.” Will said softly, reluctantly making eye contact with Nico who hesitantly was reaching his hand out towards Will as if asking for a hug, but before making any physical contact he pulled away. 

“I… you lost your brother… In the Titan War…” He murmured quietly, staring up at Will who nodded solemnly. 

“Yeah. I did.” He uttered and sighed. 

“C-can I hug you Nico? I think we both need a hug right now.” Will asked quietly, and Nico fidgeted in his bed but nodded silently, his eyes meeting Will’s as a blush formed on his cheeks. Will leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist protectively. Nico couldn’t help himself as he closed his eyes and breathed in Will’s scent. Skeletal butterflies erupted in his stomach and he didn’t want to let go. He felt safe in Will’s arms. Eventually Will pulled away, blushing just as madly as Nico was- both of their hearts pounding. Will’s hands were still on Nico’s hips as he stared into Nico’s eyes. Nico felt the warmth radiating from Will’s hands, and he bit his bottom lip as they studied one another. Will leaned his head a bit closer, and Nico couldn’t help himself- he leaned his head closer towards Will’s. 

“Will? I know it’s technically your day off but Chiron wanted me to get you for so-“ Kayla’s voice trailed off and she blushed and giggled. Will and Nico immediately pulled away from one another, Wills hands now in the air and Nico trying to lean as far away as possible- both boys blushing madly.

“I… sorry for interrupting… uh… Chiron wants you.” Kayla smirked. Will nodded and gulped, his hands shook a bit and he looked back at Nico with an apologetic expression.

“I’ll bandage up your boyfriend for you but uh, you’re gunna wanna get rid of your blushing unless you want Chiron to ask what’s got you all hot and bothered.” She teased which caused Will to blush even more. 

“I’ll be back soon Nico… Kayla, play nice.” Will uttered, and slumped out of the room.

Nico was madly blushing, but as soon as Will left, his walls all immediately came back up. He glared daggers at Kayla, hoping she’d just leave. She smirked at Nico and sat next to him on the bed, gently taking his arms and working on cleaning the remained of his stitches and bandaging them up again.

“You know I think it’s cute, you and Will. You make him so happy. He never really stops talking about you- whether it’s asking if we’ve seen you, or wondering what you’re up to. He really likes you a lot.” She blabbed on and on, making Nico blush a little- but he didn’t allow her to see that.

“He likes me?” He murmured.

“Well duh. He’s had a major crush on you since the titan war.” She explained. Nico froze and stared up at her.

“How did he… know I was….”

“That you weren’t straight? Well, he didn’t. Sometimes when you get a crush on someone you can’t really help it- whether they’re straight or not. But the thing is, you like him and he likes you so you guys should be together. Maybe then he’ll stop going on and on about you all the time and the rest of us can finally get some peace and quiet.” She shrugged, finishing up. Nico stared at her with wide eyes.

“I… you think I like? I don’t…. don’t have a crush on him.” He stammered out, then covered himself with a shirt. Kayla rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“Like hell you don’t. Gods Nico you were just about to swap spit!” She giggled and teased. Nico blushed madly, his fingers clenching and his heart pounding as he felt embarrassed.

“Were not!” He argued to which Kayla just rolled her eyes again and stood.

“I’m out of here. Will should be back soon so don’t go anywhere or he’ll skin us both alive.” She uttered, and closed the door behind her leaving Nico all alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing these chapters and posting them as soon as I'm done- so if you have any comments/thoughts/etc. that you want me to touch on don't hesitate to ask. 
> 
> Also, if you want to see anything happen with Will and Nico or even any other characters- if I can make it fit into my plot line then I definitely will! Just let me know.


	5. Watchin' the Clouds Roll By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get bad, but then they get good again?
> 
> Also, Drew is a bitch.

Will was talking with Chiron about Nico and possible treatment options. They had mentioned the self harming and other psychological issues that Chiron believes grew to be too much for Nico after his visit to Tartarus. They both agreed that the best thing for Nico is to be monitored as well as not be left alone. He also asked if Chiron knew anything about Nico’s fading issue.

“Centuries ago there was a child of Hades with the same problem. We didn’t take it seriously enough unfortunately.” Chiron mused, rubbing his chin as he thought. Will remained silent, fidgeting a bit. How could they not have taken it seriously enough?

“What happened?” He asked quietly, his heart pounding. He was scared of what might happen to Nico.

“He was engulfed by the shadows. He ceased to exist.” Chiron uttered.

“I won’t let that happen to Nico.” Will vowed, his hand clenched into a tight fist as his heart pounded. He stared at Chiron with determination. The centaur regarded his demeanor and nodded.

“Yes, I agree. We mustn’t let it get that far.” He mused, still thinking.

“I believe sunlight will help improve his fading the most. Not just bright light- but actual sunlight.” The centaur stated, looking down at the son of Apollo.

“Okay, the only issue is I don’t exactly know where to put N- wait a second… I think I know just the place. We just have to rearrange some of the things… I… Chiron, could you help me talk the Hephaestus cabin into installing some windows? I’ve got some Liquid Sun from my dad still- maybe if I hook that up to an IV drip…. Oh, and if that doesn’t work maybe we can have the Hecate cabin place a spell through the mist so it’s always… yeah, that would work… I think that would work perfectly!” Will babbled, his face bright with enthusiasm as he formulated his plan. The centaur raised his eyebrow silently at Will asking for him to explain. Will was so caught up in his thoughts and babbling incomplete sentences that it took a few minutes, and the centaur clearing his throat in order to pull will from his thoughts.

“Oh, right sorry.” Will chuckled awkwardly and blushed.

“I uhm… okay, so hear me out right? You know that abandoned supply closet we have? Well, if we get the Hephaestus cabin to help us install windows on the ceiling and along the three walls then we can place Nico in there. That spot gets the most sun in the infirmary! I know that kind of thing- its… my dad… oh you know- anyway.” He smiled, waiting for Chiron’s thoughts.

“What about at night?” Chiron asked, already interested in Will’s plan.

“We can either see if the Hecate cabin can use a spell on the mist to make it always sunny, or I can see if the Liquid Sun my dad left can be placed into an IV drip! Come on Chiron, that has to work- sunlight being straight up infused into his bloodstream?!” Will was excited now, and Chiron just nodded in approval. Will was beaming, his smile so wide and bright with was contagious and Chiron also smiled. Unfortunately the smiling was short lived as Austin sprinted into the room.

“Will! It’s Nico! Chiron, we need your help too. He’s… gods there’s not much of him left!” Austin exclaimed, still panting for air from his sprint over. Without a second thought Chiron pulled Will onto his back and they galloped towards the infirmary. Will’s heart pounded as they made their way towards Nico. The door to his room was open and he saw some of his siblings crowding around Nico, trying to turn on as many lights around him as possible, but still his body was barely visible. 

“W-what’s happening to me?! I can’t…. I can’t control it?!” He was gasping, he was in the middle of a panic attack.

“Kayla, Liquid Sun. Put it in an IV. Chiron, help me get him outside and into the sunlight!” Will shouted, pulling his siblings away from the bed. He pulled up the rails on the sides of the bed and took off the brakes. He grabbed one side and Chiron helped him push the bed out of the room and they made their way out of the infirmary as fast as possible without running into anything.

“Nico, Nico look at me, hey, hey it’s me. It’s Will. You’re okay. We’ve got you and you’re going to be just fine. I promise. Come on Nico, breathe with me. You’re fine. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Will tried to calm down the Ghost King as they made their way outside into the sunlight. Thankfully Chiron was paying attention to where they were going as Will’s only focus was Nico. Chiron stopped the bed once they made it to the sunniest place at camp- in the field right outside the Apollo Cabin. Nico was starting to calm down, desperately reaching for Will but his hands kept going through him. 

“Hey, you’re okay. Look, you’re in the sun. Chiron and I- we got you. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Will repeated the mantra until Nico had mostly calmed down. He weakly pulled his knees to his chest and sniffed. Kayla ran towards them as best she could with something very bright in a fluid bag on a stand. She brought it over and Will saw she had prepared it perfectly. Nico’s forearm was now somewhat solid and visible now, so he figured he’d try his best to insert the IV. 

“Nico, what I’m going to do it put this in your arm. It’s Liquid Sun from my dad- I think it’ll help you. We’re just going to try okay?” Will explained softly and calmly. Nico sniffed and nodded, holding out his arm. 

“I can’t see my fingers.” He squeaked quietly, tears forming in his eyes.

“It’s okay, they’ll come back. They always do.” Will smiled warmly at him, hoping it’d calm him down. Nico nodded and watched as Will tried to insert the IV. After a few tries he got it and sighed in relief as he opened the IV Drip to allow the Liquid Sun into Nico’s bloodstream. 

When Nico felt it, all he knew was that his arm was hot- then it was spreading everywhere. He laid down and stretched out on the bed a bit uncomfortable as he felt the shadows and darkness within him literally being disintegrated. He felt like his body was on fire as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes were wide and he didn’t know how to convey the pain that he felt- but also the warmth. It was excruciating as all the shadows were singed from his core. He cried out in pain, gasping for air. His eyes opened wide as sweat poured from his body. Chiron and Will spoke to one another, but Nico couldn’t understand them- if he could he wouldn’t have paid attention to them. All he could think about was the excruciating pain rolling through his body in waves. Chiron left, and he only saw Will who was now holding his hand. He looked down and saw that his body was glowing? His fingers were back! We wasn’t fading anymore! He was solid! And he was glowing. Will turned towards the IV drip and closed the valve. Nico slowly felt some relief as he lay motionless in the bed, staring up at Will. His blonde curls were so vibrant with the blue sky behind them. He was smiling softly at Nico, but concern was in his eyes. Nico was able to focus on Will’s words now. Had he been talking this whole time?

“-nd oh gods Nico. I think that’s enough Liquid Sun. I know, that didn’t seem enjoyable. Gods, I’m sorry. You were in so much pain and I couldn’t help, but it’s okay, it’s okay you’re okay now. Gods Nico, I’m so sorry we had to do that. What happened to you? You were fine when I left and then I was talking to Chiron and you… You were fading?” Will sighed, staring down at Nico, their fingers still entwined. Nico still felt a dull throbbing throughout his body, but he could manage it now. He grit his teeth a little to try and take on some of the pain.

“I think…. I had a….. panic attack….. then it….. got bad….” He wheezed weakly, his voice broken, weak, and wracked with pain. Will frowned at Nico, and gently placed his hand on Nico’s forehead. 

“And I think I gave you a bit too much Liquid Sun… you’ve got a fever now, like a bad fever for normal Demigod standards- so for you it’s a terrible fever.” Will noted. He stared down at Nico, his brows furrowed in worry. He didn’t even notice the group of demigods that were watching them, wondering why they had to bring someone from the infirmary outside- then realizing it was Nico Di Angelo they all got even more curious.

“Get back to your training! Go on now! Away with you!” Chiron was galloping towards them with some ambrosia, and dispersing the crowd. He gave Nico just a little of the ambrosia and locked eyes with Will.

“The Hephaestus cabin is already working on the windows. The Hecate cabin is now gathering and working on their preparations as well. Everything should be complete in a few hours. In the mean time I shall attempt to contact Lord Hades through Iris message to see if he is able to advise us.” Chiron said, then cantered away. Will nodded, then looked down at Nico with more concern on his face.

“Keep making that face, and it’ll stay that way Solace.” Nico uttered weakly, then coughed a little. He groaned and tried to find a comfortable position on the bed. His body still felt as if it were on fire. Will forced a sad smile as he looked down at him, one hand still holding Nico’s, the other lifted up and gently moving the hair from the sick demigods forehead. Will sighed softly, unconsciously caressing Nico’s cheek which caused both of their heart rates to increase dramatically.

“Gods Death Breath, that’s an old one.” Will mused causing Nico to smirk a little.

“B-Bianca would say that to me when I made faces at her.” Nico uttered weakly, staring up at Will. Will’s heart broke at that. The sight of the fragile demigod that he loved- and his words combined just caused his heart to shatter. Tears welled in his eyes.

“You’ve seen so much pain.” He whispered softly, his thumb caressing Nico’s cheek.

“I promise to… to do whatever I can so that you won’t have to go through it alone.” He whispered softly. He hadn’t realized he was actually crying until he noticed Nico very weakly try to reach up to wipe away his tear. Nico had enough strength to move his hand to cup Will’s cheek, but Will reached up and held Nico’s hand against the side of his face, both demigods smiling softly at one another.

“Thank…. You….” Nico wheezed softly, a genuine smile on his features. Will gently set his hand down on the bed as Nico stared up at the sky.

“Here, I brought you both some water.” Kayla said, walking towards them with two water bottles in hand. Will hadn’t even noticed she had left after bringing the Liquid Sun which was still going into Nico’s bloodstream, but at a much smaller dosage than before. He thankfully took the water bottles from her, and tried to get Nico to drink some. He took a few sips and closed his eyes. 

“You two enjoy your moment. I’ll make sure no one bothers you.” Kayla winked playfully at Will, then walked away. 

“Mmmmnnn… Will, come ‘ere…. Must be tired of standin…. I made room.” Nico uttered weakly shifting himself in the bed to make some room for Will to join him. Will was about to argue when he realized he hadn’t truthfully had a break since he delivered baby Chuck. He smiled warmly and Nico and nodded, careful not to bother the Son of Hades or pull on his IV’s. He laid on his back next to him and stared up at the sky. Nico weakly pointed up.

“That’s a Griffon.” He stated. Will stared up at the sky and it took him a second to realize Nico was talking about the shape of the clouds. He started to laugh and nodded.

“yeah… It does.” He chuckled and decided to play along.

“That one’s a duckling, but it’s breathing fire.” He mused pointing at another cloud. Nico nodded, laughing when he saw it too. They continued to play that game for hours. Nico eventually drifted off and Will figured he’d stay by his side until someone came and told them that Nico’s room was ready. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep as well.

-

“Well, if it isn’t Will and Nico laying in bed together! Wait until the rest of my cabin hears about this!” Drew laughed. She still hadn’t woken up either of the sleeping demigods, but it was too late- she had seen. Kayla was fuming- how had that bitch of a demigod manage to slink past her without her even knowing? Before Drew was able to wake the boys she was hit with a rhyming jinx and Kayla had used a nice arrow with a suction cup and strong rope attached to it to pull Drew away. Drew’s eyes were wide as she was pulled away, and she stared daggers at Kayla.

“What the fuck ugly head? I swear to Gods you’re SO dead!” Drew spat at her, but slinked away towards her cabin, grumbling to herself in rhymes.

-

When Will woke up, he was still in bed next to Nico, only they were no longer outside. They were in the old storage room with the walls and ceiling covered in windows. The sun was shining bright inside and Will smiled. He looked around and noticed Nico was still asleep, but he was definitely whole again. The Liquid Sun IV drip was definitely helping as Will stood and took Nico’s vitals. He quietly made his way towards the door and opened it, looking around the darkened infirmary. He noticed a chair right next to the door, and a figure slumped on it definitely asleep. Upon closer inspection he noticed it was Kayla. His heart warmed and he gently smiled as he softly shook her shoulder to wake her gently. 

She opened her eyes and stared up at him.

“I.. I was just keeping watch.” She yawned.

“Drew saw you and Nico together cloudgazing earlier… well, you were asleep when she saw you but yeah. She’s tried to sneak in here a couple of times.” Kayla shrugged. 

“I put a rhyming jinx on her, and I don’t think it’ll wear off for about a week.” She giggled. Will smiled and chuckled at her words and smiled warmly at her.

“What time is it?” He asked.

“About 5am. Sun should be up soon, I can feel it.” Kayla mused. Will closed his eyes and tried to focus. He nodded, he could feel it too. The sun was just about to rise.

“I can’t believe I slept that long. Why didn’t you wake me?” He asked her. She smiled up at him.

“Well brother dearest, you looked so adorable curled up with your boyfriend in your arms.” She teased. 

“Hey, he’s not my boyfriend!” Will argued, blushing madly. Kayla waved her hand at him dismissively.

“Not yet. You just gotta ask.” She chuckled.

“Anyway, I threatened everyone that tried to wake you. You haven’t had a good rest since before the whole Gaea thing. Yeah, Nico needs his rest, but you’re being a hypocrite by not getting any rest yourself.” She argued. Will sighed- she had got him there. He nodded defensively and sighed.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He murmured.

“Go check on your boyfriend. I’ll grab you some coffee and a change of clothes.” She smiled, and stood. Will sighed and closed the door behind him, staring into the bright room. He saw the sleeping Nico. He was so peaceful it made his heart pound. He quietly strode towards him, checking his vitals. He smiled when he realized Nico was actually getting better. He yawned and decided to crawl back in bed next to Nico, reclaiming his spot, only this time he wrapped his arms around the sleeping demigod and couldn’t help himself as he softly pressed a kiss into Nico’s temple. He curled up against Nico’s sleeping form, and let himself drift off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys want to see in this story. If it goes with my plot I may include it! Also, creative criticism is always allowed and appreciated!
> 
> Follow my tumblr! http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/


	6. Too Much Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cute
> 
> then disorienting
> 
> then cute again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr! http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Will was awakened from that quick nap by the sound of a mug being gently set down on a table. The sun was about to rise when he cracked his eyes open. He probably took about a 20 minute nap. He stretched, careful not to wake Nico and got out of bed.

“Morning sleepy. Here you go, Hazelnut just the way you like it.” Kayla smirked at him, nudging the mug of coffee closer. She had a pair of his shorts folded over her forearm and handed them to him.

“Go change, I’ll be right back with some scrubs for your shirt.” She said, handing the shorts to him, then leaving. Will took a few sips of the coffee and set it on the table. When  
Kayla left he debated on leaving to change or staying in the room. No one could see him through the windows (thanks to the Hephaestus cabin’s one way glass) and he was too lazy to walk all the way across the infirmary- besides, Nico was asleep still. So he elected to drop trow right there quickly changing his pants. He smiled when he realized Nico was still asleep. He took off his shirt and was waiting for Kayla to bring him a fresh one. He turned away from the bed, folding his shirt and putting it on the table next to his coffee when he heard something.

“Holy Hades….” A voice rasped. He turned and noticed Nico was staring at him and blushing madly. Will blushed a little too, but confidently strode towards Nico.

“Mornin sleepy head.” Will smiled warmly, taking Nico’s hand and checking his vitals. Nico was staring at his chest, still blushing madly.

“Did I miss a new dress code?” He asked quietly, his voice a little hoarse. Will blushed madly, staring down at his own chest.

“I uh… Kayla was just about to bring me a clean shirt…” He stammered, then cleared his throat.

“Why? Do you like it?” He smirked playfully, his heart thudding in his chest. Nico’s whole face was red as his blushing enveloped him. He avoided Will’s gaze and weakly tugged at the neck of his shirt as if fanning himself.

“I…. uh…. It’s okay….” He stuttered. Will smiled warmly at Nico.

“Yeah? Maybe I’ll just stay topless from now on then.” He laughed. That wasn’t what Nico was expecting and he turned towards Will with wide eyes.

“I… uhm…. You look uh….. s-so when do you have time to w-work out?” Nico stammered, changing the subject a little. Will raised an eyebrow at him, then felt something on his abdomen. He looked down and noticed Nico’s hand on his skin. The butterflies erupted in his stomach.

“You’ve got g-great abs and pecs.” Nico noted, studying Will as if he were a painting in a museum and not a demigod doctor standing next to his bed. Now it was Will’s turn to blush madly, and he couldn’t help but lean into Nico’s touch a little bit.

“Yeah?” He was blushing as he made eye contact with Nico, whose hand froze on Will’s abdomen.

“I…. yeah….” Nico blushed, pulling his hand away when he realized he had left it there too long and stared at his blankets now. Had he really just done that? He openly complimented Will on his body… and then he touched it? He looked at his hands- the same traitorous hands that were all over Will. They were shaking a bit as his heart fluttered.  
He saw Will lace his fingers between Nico’s on both hands, and turned, surprised when Will’s face was inches from his own. 

“I… S-sorry.” Nico stammered, unsure of what to do. He was definitely out of his comfort zone with Will Solace this close to him- especially with Will Solace holding his hands. When he apologized he studied Will’s face. Hearing Nico’s words, Will’s emotions ranged from confusion, to anger, to sadness and empathy.

“Hey, don’t apologize.” Will murmured gently, his left hand letting go of Nico’s and in return reaching up to cup his cheek instead. His thumb lightly caressed Nico’s zygomatic bone under his eye. He smiled warmly at the boy.

“I uh… I like it when you touch me.” He admitted. When the words left his mouth he froze, desperately wishing he could fish them back. Maybe if he asked Nico to forget what he said the younger demigod would pretend none of that happened? Nico looked stunned for a few moments as if unsure he had heard Will correctly. Then the blush returned to his face and he actually leaned in to Will’s hand on his cheek. 

“I…. I think I like it too.” He uttered quietly, avoiding eye contact. Will’s heart leapt and thundered in his chest, his smile bright as ever. He saw a smile on Nico’s face too and wished desperately that he could live forever in this moment with this person and this feeling.

Unfortunately his wish was ignored and almost immediately forgotten when Will heard a coughing sound from the demigod. His heart sank and he instantly turned back into Doctor Solace.

Nico couldn’t help it. He had been trying to hold that cough in for such a long time, but he finally cleared his airway, unable to hold it anymore. Will’s smiling face whipped down to study him and turned serious. Nico’s heart fluttered a little when he felt Will’s hand on his forehead, and his other hand on his waist gently pushing him back into a laying position on the bed. He looked up at Will with a frown. He felt better- sure he felt like he was a little sick, but compared to the almost fading thing, he felt a hell of a lot better.

The IV of Liquid Sun wasn’t painful for him anymore- it still ached a bit but he could handle it now without grimacing.

“Nico, you’ve got a fever still.” Will frowned, studying him. 

“What does that mean?” Nico stared up at Will. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was a little scared. First he just needed rest, then he was fading, now he had a fever? Couldn’t he ever catch a break? And that’s just the physical stuff- he wasn’t even going to think about all the psychological shist that Will had on his list. He spun his ring around his finger and stared at Will.

“It… It means I need to take you off this Liquid Sun. If you start fading again we’ll re-attach the IV. I’d much rather have you with a fever that I can treat over fading.” Will mused.  
There was a knock on the door and Kayla entered with a shirt for Will.

“Sorry it took so long, the Stoll brothers played a bit of a prank on us.” She uttered dryly. Will raised an eyebrow silently as he focused on taking out Nico’s IV’s.

“Is anyone injured? What’re the damages?” Will asked, then saw the shirt she was holding up. It was black, and most definitely NOT his size. 

“Wha-?” Will uttered, taking the scrubs and holding them up. Sure enough, the tag said medium, but it was definitely a small, the short sleeves were cut off, and it was dyed black. He frowned and looked at Kayla who raised her hands defensively.

“That was the only one I could find that might possibly fit you. Everything else is like… Barbie size.” She uttered and shuddered at the thought of trying to squeeze herself into one of them. Will sighed in defeat and tried to get the scrubs on. They were extremely tight on his abdomen, but he figured they’d have to do. 

Nico on the other hand couldn’t peel his eyes away from Will’s new black scrubs. His heart was pounding and he felt as though his eyes were going to pop out of his skull. Was he drooling? No, no not drool okay good. The smaller black scrubs clearly showed the V leading towards Will’s pelvis as well as the fact that he truly did look good- his body was perfectly sculpted. Nico’s blush came back and he hadn’t realized Kayla and Will were studying him until he felt Will’s hand under his chin lifting his face up. Will’s other hand was on his forehead as Kayla studied him even more with a frown on her face.

“Nico, you have an unnaturally low body temperature… and you currently have a fever of 102.3. That’s barely in the range of a low fever for normal demigods but for you it’s really high… and… that’s got me worried.” Will frowned, studying Nico’s face for any other symptoms. He was sweating, but shivering a little still. Kayla brought over a cool washcloth and placed it over Nico’s eyes and forehead.

“I feel kinda weird, but I don’t feel that bad.” Nico admitted, but remained still under the cool rag- it did feel kind of nice on his face.

“I think I want you to rest for a while and I’m going to monitor your temperature. If it increases past 103 I’m going to be taking to you an ice bath.” Will explained. Nico’s heart sank- he didn’t want that! Sure, his body was always unnaturally cool, but Nico Di Angelo was NOT a fan of shivering or teeth-chattering, or any of that sort of thing. 

“You want me to rest but I’m bored out of my mind Solace.” Nico grumbled. He heard Kayla giggle and a groan from Will. The cool washcloth was removed from over his eyes and Will sighed.

“Fine, how about I let you sit up and eat breakfast? That doesn’t seem boring to me.” Will stated. Nico smiled up at him triumphantly. He wanted to sit up by himself- honestly he was capable of moving on his own- but he reluctantly allowed Will to help him sit up and place pillows all around him so he was being held up. He felt lazy and groaned, but when he felt Kayla place the cold cloth on the back of his neck without warning his body tensed and his eyes widened. Will smirked when he noticed and chuckled a little. Nico glared at Kayla with a scowl on his face.

“What? I could see a complaint forming on those snarky lips of yours and figured I should stop it before it even starts.” She stated with a victorious grin plastered on her mischievous face. Will rolled his eyes at his sister.

“Can you go get us breakfast? Please?” He asked her nicely. She rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door. Her hand on the knob when she stopped and looked back at the both of them.

“You so owe me. Not once, but twice now today I’ve left to grab you something so you could have alone time with your boyfriend, and it’s not even 8AM yet!” She stated much to 

Will and Nico’s embarrassment. They both turned red and stared at her.

“He’s not my…”

“I’m not his….” They both stammered at the same time, still staring at her. She smirked and winked playfully before leaving, slamming the door behind her and leaving both demigods in an awkward silence.

“B-boyfriend?” Nico’s voice cracked a bit. A few silent moments had passed between them, both refusing to make eye contact. Will kicked off his flip flops and sat cross-legged at the foot of Nico’s bed, absentmindedly playing with his blanket. Nico studied him, his heart pounding.

“I’m going to kill her… she’s just teasing…. It’s…. I’ll make her stop if you don’t like it…. I can’t do much you know… little sisters…” Will shrugged, his heart also pounding in his chest. He was hoping Nico wouldn’t freak out on him, but he knew it was inevitable. I mean, any normal straight demigod would. 

“Boyfriend…” Nico uttered again, as if practicing how to say that word specifically.

“Will’s boyfriend…” He repeated quietly. Will’s jaw clenched, he thought Nico was making fun of him.

“Yeah, just drop it.” Will spat. He looked up and saw a little pain in Nico’s eyes. His demeanor softened. 

“I kinda like it though…” Nico squeaked, his voice barely audible. He avoided eye contact, now it was his turn to awkwardly play with the blankets.

“Y-you do?” Will was caught a bit off guard. A warm smile broadcasted on his face as he stared at Nico, who nodded silently.

“Yeah… if… if you want a son of Hades as your boyfriend… I….. I guess…” Nico tried to brush it off, but it was hard to hide how much he truly cared about Will. He felt Will take his hand from the blanket, their fingers laced together. Nico’s heart pounded in his chest as did Will’s. Will made eye contact and nodded. Nico smiled a warm bright and genuine smile for the first time since Bianca’s death.

“Breakfast is served.” Kayla came barging through the door with two trays of food. She placed them in front of each demigod and smiled warmly, oblivious to what happened- although she had her suspicions when she saw them pull their hands away from one another when she entered the room. She raised an eyebrow at Will and flashed a knowing smirk when she noticed the blush on his face.

“Eat up you two. I’ve got other patients to look after since Will’s on leave for a while.” She stated, then left the room.

Will smiled and began to eat his breakfast. When he noticed Nico wasn’t eating he looked up and raised an eyebrow at him with a mouth full of food. His expression was as if to say, “Hey, what gives?” Nico sighed and picked up his fork, rolling a few blueberries onto the prongs and bringing them to his mouth to eat. 

“What does she mean you’re on leave? I know you said Chiron wanted you to take a break, but then I got sick and you have to watch me but… what am I missing?” Nico asked in between swallowing the fruits. Will sighed and poked some of his food with his fork, rolling it around the tray as he spoke.

“I uh… yeah. Well, the last actual break I had was before Gaea. Actually the night I delivered Chuck was the first night that I was up all night. Since then I’ve kinda survived off of about one meal a day with snack breaks, I’ve been going off of coffee and naps and the Hermes cabin got me these things called Five Hour Energy and Monster, and let me tell you, those drinks will keep you alive when you’re dead on your feet.” He uttered. Nico was still eating slowly, but studied him with a frown on his face. Will was still staring at his plate and refused to look at him.

“So uh… yeah… long story short, now that thing’s have slowed down, Chiron officially made Kayla head of the infirmary and head of the Apollo cabin just until I slow down and yeah… so uh… he says I’m taking a ‘medical leave’ and he wants it to be at least a week.” Will shrugged. Nico was silent for a moment before he set down his fork and crossed his arms. Will then looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” He asked after a few moments of silence and staring.

“You hypocrite!” Nico glared at him. Will sighed, feeling a bit ashamed, but nodded remorsefully.

“Yeah, I’m a hypocrite but I’ll admit it. Chiron is making me take a break just like how I’m making you take a break so just drop it.” He uttered, then went back to his breakfast. Nico glared at him for a few more minutes. He pushed his breakfast tray aside- he wasn’t hungry really. He managed to eat a few blueberries but his stomach was twisting and he felt really hot all of the sudden. Will noticed this and frowned. He studied Nico and when he noticed how Nico’s demeanor had changed he reached over and placed his hand on Nico’s clammy forehead. Nico groaned and tried to shrink away from his touch when he felt more heat coming from Will’s hand. He was already so hot… He felt like he was drinking fire water from the phlegathon again. He groaned louder, his eye closed, trying to pull away from Will as he laid back down in his pillows, Will’s hand remaining on his forehead the whole time. 

“Nico…” Will gasped and leapt off the bed, ignoring his breakfast. Nico whimpered a little, trying to get comfortable but was unable to. He heard the door open.

“Austin! I need an ice bath now! Kayla, get the stretcher!” Will yelled down the hallway. Nico groaned, tossing and turning. He felt the blankets pulled away from him, then warm hands were taking off his clothes except for his boxers. 

“Will…” He groaned, his eyes opening a little. He saw an almost panicking Will staring down at him, but he was spinning. He couldn’t focus on Will- it felt like he was seeing things, hallucinating. He heard a female voice, then he was being moved onto something cold, and moved out of the room. He was disoriented, but he knew Will was still there- the bright blonde color of his hair never left his vision. Even if he couldn’t focus on it, he knew that color meant Will was there. They were in another room now, Nico felt as if the world just wouldn’t stop spinning. He felt like he was going to be sick. The warm arms, he felt like he was covered in even more warmth, and he couldn’t get away- he was too weak.

Then he was cold. He was very cold. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He was gasping for air- which he managed to acquire but he was so so cold. He tried to thrash around to get out of the cold but his limbs were sluggish and slow. He gasped when he felt more cold trickle down from his head. Someone poured cold water over him. It felt like an eternity of trying to curl up in himself to stay warm. He felt like an ice cube- a human ice cube. It was starting to hurt. His fingers and toes felt prickly. He was so disoriented. Where was he? He wasn’t in Tartarus- it’s too cold to be Tartarus. He realized he heard voices, and tried to focus on that. He stilled his body and realized he was being sung to. More coldness dripped down his spine. He felt a hand carding through his hair, then more cold on his scalp, then the warm hand again. He was shuddering and shivering, his teeth chattering. 

After a few minutes that felt like decades, he was able to open his eyes. He looked up at saw Will standing over him. He was in a metal tub full of ice and water, wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs. He was still a bit too out of it to care that he was naked in front of his boyfriend? Friend? He wasn’t sure yet. He just stared up at him and shivered, his teeth chattering.

“I know Nico, I know… it’s okay… a few more minutes and I think we’ll have broken the fever.” Will spoke softly to him.

“Chiron’s been notified. He’s asking your dad if he can help us… too much Liquid Sun… “ Will tried to explain. Nico couldn’t really focus on the words, just feeling of his warm hand on his head and the sound of his voice. Nico’s whole body was shaking, curled up in a ball in the ice tub. 

“How is he Will? I’ve got towels ready.” It sounded like Austin? Will replied and said something, but Nico was still pretty out of it- he wasn’t really able to grasp the situation.

Towels sounded good though- to be wrapped in warmth…. He whimpered a little- it wasn’t fair for them to be talking about warm things while they tortured him in this ice tub. He stared up at Will with pleading and desperation in his eyes. He felt more cold water on his head, traveling down his neck and cried out.

“Ssssshhhh I know Nico, I know… almost there….” Will soothed, one hand on his cheek, the other pouring more cold water on his head gently. Nico wasn’t sure what kind of noises he was making- all he knew was that he was extremely uncomfortable. In his crazed state he almost wished to feel like he was drinking the phlegathon again. He was starting to come to a little more. He stared up into Will’s eyes and reached his cold shaking hand up to grasp Will’s wrist.

“Will….” He breathed weakly, his teeth still chattering. Will placed his other hand on Nico’s forehead. His face still riddled with worry and concern, but seemed to have relaxed a little. He heard a strange noise and felt the cold water leaving until he was just surrounded in the ice. He curled into a ball, shivering violently. He felt warm towels gently drying his hair, and then he was lifted out of the tub, wrapped in even more warm towels and some warm arms. Will was sitting on a bench right next to the tub with Nico in his arms. Nico’s head resting on Will’s collarbone, the crown of his head tucked gently under Will’s chin. Will dried him off and rocked back and forth gently. Nico felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he closed them, but he refused to allow himself to fall asleep.

After a while Nico felt like Will’s arms shift, getting a better grip on his body. He opened his eyes and realized that Will was picking him up, carrying him bridal-style as he was swaddled in the warm towels. 

“Let’s get you into bed, huh death breath?” Will murmured gently. Nico purred softly in agreement, curling into Will’s warmth.

“We brought your fever down a lot. I’m going to make you drink some fluids, then get some rest okay? Hopefully then we’ll catch a break.” Will chuckled softly. Nico just groaned instead of answering- he wasn’t sure he was able to form actual words and sentences yet anyway. Will set him down on the bed, and wrapped blankets around him. Nico shuddered at the warmth, and couldn’t help but purr in content as he curled up into a ball under the blankets. Will smiled lovingly down at the sleepy worn out demigod. He left for a moment to grab a water bottle, returning quickly, and opening the cap. He brought the tip down towards Nico’s lips. Nico groaned but Will chuckled warmly.

“Come on Neeks… drink some… if you drink some water like a good boy, then I’ll give you more cuddles. How does that sound?” Will bartered. Nico would’ve fought back and argued, but he was too weak. He took a few sips and sighed. Will smiled, set the water bottle down next to the bed, and crawled under the blankets. He pulled Nico close, not caring that the demigod was still only in his underwear. Nico groaned a little at the movement, but almost immediately turned to grip onto Will. His head on Will’s chest, their legs tangled together, and Nico’s right arm wrapped around Will’s abdomen where his shirt was too small. His hand possessively holding Will’s left hip where his shorts were riding down a little. He purred in content. Will smiled too, his hands running up and down the skin on Nico’s back in a soothing motion. 

“We’re not out of the woods yet Nico… but we’re definitely making progress.” Will uttered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys want to see in this story. If it goes with my plot I may include it! Also, creative criticism is always allowed and appreciated!
> 
> Follow my tumblr! http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/


	7. Too Much Sun Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This one is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr! http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/
> 
> Let me know what you think!

It had been a few hours- Nico had slept soundly the entire time. Thankfully his fever hadn’t risen towards such dramatic heights again- but Will still monitored him constantly. It was almost dinner time when Nico groaned a bit and opened his eyes. He winced at the sunlight on his face- so bright and menacing. If he had it his way he’d be in a cool dark room- like the hades cabin. Nico realized he was a little home sick for his cabin- his sword was in there and that was basically his ‘security blanket’ so to speak.

“Good, you’re awake! How’re you feeling?” Will asked as he entered the room. He seemed a bit paler… and less happy… something was off. Nico studied him in silence for a moment as Will reached out and placed a hand on Nico’s forehead, then reached for his wrist with his other hand to take Nico’s pulse and temperature.

“Still have a fever… how are you feeling?” Will repeated, but now with a bit more worry in his voice. He stared down at Nico and Nico realized he should answer honestly.

“Nauseous… and really sore…. Like all my muscles are aching.” He admitted quietly, studying Will. Will nodded and rubbed his chin in thought.

“You father said that would be a side effect of the Liquid Sun. It aches because it’s basically going through every single vein and artery- burning away any and all of the shadows and darkness inside you.” Will uttered with a frown on his face.

“That’s also what caused the fever, and now the nausea.” He murmured, studying Nico still with a very concerned expression.

“Wait… my father?” 

“Yeah Nico… when your fever grew too high and we were forced to give you an ice bath, I informed Chiron to contact your father and see if he had any knowledge of any ways we can fix this.” He explained, his expression still grim. Nico stared at Will in silence for a while. Since he didn’t mention anything about self harming, Nico hopefully assumed that was not brought up with his father and relaxed a little, focusing more on the demigod in his room instead.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Nico said quietly. Will nodded solemnly.

“I have… but not recently. That’s not what’s wrong right now.” Will stated. Nico was confused and stared up at Will with a worried expression. He realized Will had continued to study him, and he figured his father told Will some bad news. Nico brought his walls up again, his face emotionless and calm. He stared up at Will and made eye contact for a moment.

“What is wrong right now? Don’t sugar coat it Solace, just tell me the bad news.” He uttered in a monotone voice. Will took a deep breath and sat on the edge of Nico’s bed. His hands were shaking a bit as he turned and took Nico’s hands into his. Nico raised an eyebrow at this, a bit of a sneer on his face. He didn’t need to be babied. 

“I-if… If I gave you t-too much Liquid Sun… it’s possible that the shadows are completely gone from you…. Hades told me himself that I… it’s….” He took in another deep shaky breath and weakly squeezed Nico’s hands as if trying to support him. 

“So I’m going to die or something?” Nico interrupted. Will flashed a bit of a smirk- but it didn’t reach his eyes. He shook his head, still gripping Nico’s hands.

“No… you’re not going to die. Not on my watch.” Will uttered. Nico studied him, his walls still up and his expression was stone cold, but he knew Will could feel his heart thumping  
in his chest. He knew Will could sense how scared he was right now.

“So what is it?” He asked blankly. Will took in another shaky breath.

“I’d understand if you never want to be my friend or talk to me… I… I’d totally understand if you never forgave me…”

“Just tell me Will.” Nico interrupted yet again, but this time his words were fierce and sharp. He didn’t like all this beating around the bush nonsense that Will was doing.

“It’s possible your underworldly powers are gone for good.” Will stated. 

Silence.

Nothing but silence as Nico’s hands fell out of Will’s. He stared blankly at the windows, his bottom lip quivered a little. He wanted to cry, but he refused in front of Solace… not 

just that- he refused to cry in general. He felt like he had just been punched in the gut, all the wind knocked out of him.

“Nico, it’s possible that with time it’ll return- once the Liquid Sun leaves your system but… but as of right now and for a few days- maybe weeks you’ll be…” 

“Normal.” Nico interrupted. His voice void of all emotion- but his voice cracked a little. Will just nodded solemnly.

“Yeah. Like I said I… I understand if you hate me if… If I had known it might completely get rid of your powers I wouldn’t’ve had you on that IV for so long but you were fading and  
I was scared and I didn’t want to leave you and I didn’t want you to die…” Will was cut off by Nico raising his hand to silence him. Nico’s face had grown more pale, and he felt tears welling in his eyes but he blinked them away.

“I’d like to be alone for a bit.” He uttered quietly, his voice still monotone but his eyes were now a bit bloodshot red- the tell tale sign that Nico was crying but hiding it to the best of his abilities. Will reached his hands out for a hug, but faltered. He hesitated midair and when he realized Nico wanted no part in it his expression fell along with his arms. He nodded solemnly.

“I’ll uh… I’ll be back in a bit to check on your fever… drink some water.” Will said softly and placed a water bottle on the end table by the bed, then slumped out of the room. Nico stared blankly at the windows again. He gulped back down a sob and laid down on his side. His back towards the door as he stared out the windows that were letting in the sunshine. He stared blankly out of those windows once more, but he didn’t really see what was on the other side. His mind was thousands of miles away.

If he didn’t have his underworld powers anymore, he had lost every link between himself and Bianca. One of the reasons Nico loved his powers so much was because he had shared those powers with his sister. They may not have had the same powers- Nico wasn’t sure all the powers Bianca had, but he knew she could talk to the dead and summon them…. But he couldn’t do that anymore, and he felt as though a giant hole had just been stabbed through his chest. He had lost his last link… his last tether towards his sister. 

A tear fell from his face and ran down his cheek.

He didn’t wipe it.

It had been about an hour when Will returned. Nico was in the same position, his face wet as he was silently crying. He was frozen, and refused to acknowledge Will as he brought in a tray of food. 

“Nico, let me take your vitals?” Will asked, staring at him. His heart broke completely- he hated himself so much for allowing this to happen to Nico. After all, this was all his fault. 

He reached down and took Nico’s wrist. Nico’s body remained limp as he was blankly staring out the windows and silently crying. Will gently wiped Nico’s tears, but they were soon replaced, and Nico still show no signs of recognizing Will’s presence. Will sighed a worrisome sigh and placed the palm of his hand on Nico’s forehead.

“Still have a fever.” He uttered.

“And you didn’t drink any of the water.” Will frowned, noticing the water bottle remained untouched. 

“I’m… Nico I’m so sorry….” He crouched down in front of Nico’s view- although Nico’s distant unmoving gaze showed that Nico would refuse to focus on Will.

“I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry….” Will stated, tears welling in his eyes and running down his cheeks. There was a gentle knock on the door and Kayla stepped in. She held a bit of a somber expression but walked over towards Will.

“Will, come on… I know you’re his doctor but you’ve taken his vitals and delivered his dinner. He needs time to mourn. You can talk to him tomorrow. You should go to bed after dinner. You’ve been up without a nap since very early this morning.” Kayla scolded gently, her arms wrapped around her sad brother and gripping both of his elbows to steer him out of the room.

“Perhaps see if Hades has anything that can help?” She offered once she got Will out of the room. Will nodded solemnly and headed off. Kayla frowned after his departure but sighed, feeling remorse for her brother and his situation.

 

-

 

“So, your fever is gone.” Will smiled warmly at Nico- the smile never reaching his eyes. It had been a full day. A full 24 hours and Nico Di Angelo hadn’t moved from his place. He refused to eat, barely drank water, and didn’t sleep much either. Every once in a while Will would look over and see some tears drip down Nico’s face. He felt terrible. It was his fault Nico was in this situation.

“Nico… please… talk to me?” Will practically begged. He had been trying to get Nico to break out of his seemingly catatonic depression and show some good signs of life. He had been trying to get Nico to talk for hours now, even called in Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper, who all had tried- but told Will to give him some time. Will did give him time though- couldn’t they see that? It had been a whole day and Nico Di Angelo hadn’t eaten a thing! Technically two days because the boy was asleep most of the day prior. 

“Nico… I’m sorry… please…” Will was begging now, completely begging. He reached out and held Nico’s hands in his. Nico took in a deep breath and sighed. Will’s heart sank. He had ruined everything for the boy. He set down Nico’s hands and sighed.

“I won’t be your doctor anymore. I’ll get someone else to watch over you and make sure you’re okay… just please… eat, or drink, or… just please do something? This isn’t healthy and I’m worried and scared and I just… I’ll get you a new doctor…. Please just do something.” Will pleaded and stood to walk away.

“Bianca.” Nico’s raspy voice broke out. Will froze and turned to look at the boy staring up at him with bloodshot eyes and a red nose.

“Bianca was my sister… she talked to… to the dead too…” Nico weakly uttered, not breaking any eye contact. Will nodded- he knew of Bianca. He was at camp when she and Nico, and the Hunters of Artemis flew there on Apollo’s Sun Chariot… well car? Whatever, that wasn’t important. Will nodded as he remembered Bianca and hoped Nico would go on.

“Yeah?” Will asked quietly, softly urging Nico to go on.

“I’m… my powers it… they…. They were my last link to her.” He whispered quietly. Will’s heart sank immediately at the words and felt as if he understood. He nodded solemnly.

“With losing your powers, you feel like you’re losing your sister again?” He asked quietly and gently, sitting down on the edge of Nico’s bed and softly placing his hand reassuringly on Nico’s back. Nico just nodded silently as more tears formed in his eyes.

“It…. It also makes her death… so much more…. Real….” Nico murmured.

“Before, I had the ability to pop down to the underworld and search for her in the Fields of Asphodel. I know she was reborn but… but I just… she’s gone… and I have nothing left now…. Not even the powers we shared.” Nico whispered quietly. Will responded by pulling Nico into a warm hug. The small boy hugged back and couldn’t hold back his tears any longer. He sobbed into Will’s shirt, clinging desperately onto the boy. Will’s hands ran up and down his spine reassuringly and protectively as Nico just sobbed. 

 

That’s how Chiron found them.

 

“Hello there, I’m happy to see you awake Mister Di Angelo.” Chiron stated calmly and warmly. A smile on his face as he gently rolled his wheelchair into the room and softly patted  
Nico on the back as he tried to be reassuring. 

“William, if you could come with me please? Lord Hades wishes to speak alone with his son.” Chiron stated. Both Will and Nico tensed. Will wiped away Nico’s tears and handed him some tissues. Nico stared over at Chiron.

“Is my father here? What does he want?” Nico stated in his monotone voice.

“He wishes to speak with you.” Chiron stated calmly. He smiled softly at the boy and turned towards Will, shooing him out of the room. Once the wheelchair exited the Lord of the  
Underworld himself entered the room, squeezing through the door, then closing it behind him. He looked at the bright lights and grimaced, then his eyes focused on his son in a hospital bed. His heart sank a bit at this sight, and he shrunk down to a normal human size.

“What are you here for father?” Nico asked, his walls up. He didn’t want the Lord of Darkness to know he had been crying. His face blank as he stared at his father. Hades returned the stare and sat awkwardly on the side of Nico’s bed.

“I came to see you.” Hades uttered softly. It seemed to be the calmest Nico had ever seen his father. He studied the god in a bit of disbelief.

“Why?” He asked through a clenched jaw. His whole body tense. He may have been closer with his father than the other demigods and their parents- but that wasn’t saying much.  
He hardly ever saw or spoke to his father anymore, not unless his father needed a job worth doing.

“Chiron contacted me and explained about your powers and the fading issue. Then I was informed Will Solace used Liquid Sun. He’s a clever boy that sun of Apollo.” Hades sounded like he was almost choking on that compliment. It sounded as if those words were very hard for the god to admit out loud.

“But not clever enough as it seems since you nearly burned to death from the inside out. I could feel it.” The god grimaced and looked back over at his son. He sighed as if unsure what his next words would be.

“I am…. Worried.” Hades admitted through clenched teeth. Nico cocked his head to the side a bit and stared at his father.

“Worried?” He asked in a monotone voice. His father solemnly nodded.

“Yes.” He stated blankly. Nico received this trait from him- the simple answers without explanation type thing. Only now did he realize how annoying it was.

“Explain?” He asked. The Lord of the Underworld sighed and stared at Nico’s face.

“You are unhappy again. I want you to be the exception. I want you to be happy Nico… and I’m scared that you are wasting your time up here on this earth.” Hades spoke. Nico crossed his arms weakly and stared at his father, raising an eyebrow curiously as if to say ‘go on’. 

“You’re thinking about your sister and your mother.” Hades stated. Nico tried to interrupt but Hades raised his hand over the boys mouth before he was able to make a peep.

“Thinking about them is the wrong word. It is okay to think about them- it is okay to still feel pain… but Nico…. You need to let go.” Hades spoke. Nico remained silent and stared at his father a bit dumbstruck.

“I loved Maria… and I loved Bianca too. I am so sorry for all of the pain you have witnessed in your life Nico, but please… you need to let go of it. You need to be happy. Do not forget them- but forgive them for what happened. My children always find it so difficult to let go of their pain… but please. Let it go. Be happy. Forgive but do not forget.” Hades said softly, studying his now stunned son’s face.

“It is okay to mourn them- but do not allow all of your time up here to be mourning. Enjoy this life Nico, while you have it.” Hades spoke softly, his hand reaching out and holding Nico’s cheek gently. Before Nico could argue or react at how unlike his father this was, it was as if his father had blown away in smoke. Nico remained silent as he thought of his father’s words. He was still in shock and stunned at their conversation.

“He… he wants me to move on and be happy… but it’s so hard without Bianca…” He admitted towards himself and sighed. He turned towards the end table and took the water. He drank it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys want to see in this story. If it goes with my plot I may include it! Also, creative criticism is always allowed and appreciated!
> 
> Follow my tumblr! http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/


	8. Getting Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so extremely sorry for not being able to upload for a whole month. My laptop kept crashing over and over and it made it nearly impossible for me to save my work, let alone post any of it. I seriously appreciate your patience and everything. :) 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/

"Hey, can I change your bandages?" Will asked after knocking on the door and entering the room. Nico shrugged quietly and slowly sat up. He was given Will's sweats again and one of Will's t-shirts to wear because all his shirts were black- and even though it was just black fabric, Will was terrified anything dark around Nico would allow him to shadow travel.

"So uhm.... I think that tomorrow you can probably go back to your cabin if you'd like.... I mean- I want to keep an eye on you and everything still... it's against my better judgement if I'm honest..." Will trailed off as he gently peeled the shirt off of Nico so he could get at all the bandages. Nico silently raised an eyebrow at him. His face was stern as always and showed no emotion- but inside he couldn't help but think how entertaining Will was when he started blubbering.

"Right... you wanna know why it's against my better judgement..." Will breathed, and began cleaning out Nico's wounds again. Either it didn't sting as much, or Nico had grown use to the pain- he couldn't tell which it was, but either way it was just a dull ache when Will cleaned his arms now instead of searing pain, so he figured that was a good sign. He didn't mention it though.

"Well... personally I'd rather have you stay in here and then I would gradually introduce shadows back into your life and see how that works, but Kayla and Chiron both disagree. I wouldn't normally take Kayla's word over my own, especially with medical stuff- I mean she's a better archer than anything else really... I'm getting off topic... uh... anyway..." Will made a motion of shaking his head as if he were trying to shake all the distracting thoughts out of his mind. He continued cleaning Nico's cuts and took in a breath.

"What I mean to say is that... Chiron spoke with your father, and they both spoke with me and-"

"You spoke to my father?!" Nico interrupted. He was the first he had really spoken since his father had left earlier that day. His voice sounded quite hoarse from disuse.

"Yeah... I- Well, he was here and I had questions about your condition, but that's not important right now." Will murmued as he wrapped Nico's arms in the bandages again. Nico fell silent once more as he realized that now was not the time to be upset about his father speaking with his crush... well, his friend. Boyfriend? His Will.... Yeah, his Will he decided.

"Anyway, since the liquid sun seems to have removed all of the shadows from your being and if you don't have any underworldy powers for a while.... then there's no point in me just keeping you couped up here any longer. As much as I love tending to my favorite patient, I have the feeling you'd much rather be back participating at camp." Will stated. He had finished bandaging Nico's arms, but was still just holding his hand- their fingers entertwined. Nico's heart pounded madly in his chest when he heard that Will loved tending to him and that he was his favorite patient. He wasn't sure how, but he managed to hide his blush from Will's all seeing eyes.

"I'd like to leave..." Nico finally admitted after a short pause, and began to put his shirt back on. He looked up and saw Will's expression fall.

"But I just... I miss my cabin and my bunk... my sword. I feel very.... out of place without my sword by my side." He admitted. Will smiled knowingly and seemed happier again when he realized it had nothing to do with not wanting to be around him anymore.

"There's kind of a catch though." Will stated. Nico froze and raised an eyebrow at Will, his guard coming up once more. Will sat awkwardly on the side of Nico's bed.

"I uh... Well, you need to come to the infirmary every day so I can check on your progress- both mental and physical. Also, I'm going to be your bunk-mate for a while until I feel you're physically well enough to be on your own." Will stated in a rush of words. He avoided eye contact and stood when he said the last part. Nico's body tensed and he stared up at Will.

"What?!" He spat. It's nothing against Will, really. It's just that Nico was an introvert and needed to be alone to recharge every now and again, and he wouldn't be able to if Will was there...

"Yeah well... look Nico.... just for a while, then I'll be out of your hair alright? I just want to make sure you don't have any nightmares, or fade, or any of that stuff you know?" Will said, looking a bit crest-fallen at Nico's negative reaction. Nico sighed once he realized he had hurt Will's feelings on accident once more and stared down at his bandaged arms.

"It's not that I want you out of my hair." He uttered under his breath, his fingers playing absentmindedly with the blanket. Will had frozen and was listening even though he was standing and facing the door with his back toward Nico.

"It's just... I'm use to being alone. Sometimes I need to be alone for a while before I can be around people, and I've been around people a lot these past few days." He admitted quietly. Will still hadn't moved other than nodding his head. He slowly and cautiosly turned towards Nico again with a gentle smile on his face. 

"Thank you for being honest with me Neeks. We'll work something out so you can have your introvert time, I promise." He smiled warmly.

"Besides, you better not think you'll get out of your prescription cuddles that easily." He wagged a finger at Nico in a teasing manner which caused Nico to blush madly with a scowl on his face.

"I still have those?" He asked.

"Yes, you do. And since you haven't had any the past few days, I'd say I should double the dosage once you get back to your cabin." Will stated and nodded his head with a matter of fact tone. Nico just groaned and fell back into the pillows, staring up blankly and stretching out over the covers. Will chuckled softly and sat back down on the edge of the bed, he hesitantly reached out and carded his fingers softly through Nico's hair which Nico allowed even though he was scowling a bit. Will took in another breath, pulling his arms back onto his own lap, and let out a sigh.

"About earlier... with your powers and the stuff about your connection with your sister.... I truly am sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have put you on that IV or anything I... I was just really desperate and didn't want to lose you." Will said, his hands absentmindedly wrapping and unwrapping the ace bandage on his wrist.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to." Nico said, surprising both Will and himself at the same time. Will's hand's froze and he stared up at Nico. Nico just shrugged silently.

"I mean... well... I had a discussion with Father and well... being a child of Hades my fatal flaw is holding grudges and not letting things go... but I think it's time for me to start letting go. I shouldn't become upset over something I can't control." Nico admitted. Will smiled warmly at him and took Nico's hands in his own.

"It still hurts... and I still feel a loss... but I don't see any point in being angry at you over it." Nico said after a long pause. Will nodded serenly.

"Thats... kinda wise of you Nico." He noted. Nico grinned and let out a soft snort.

"Alright Solace, enough emotional stuff. Get back to work." He uttered and nudged him with his foot. Will smirked and stood.

 

-

 

The next morning when Nico was woken up, he was in a state of shock. It took him a few moments to realize that Percy had jumped on his bed, causing him to bounce up on the matress. Once he regained his composure, he noticed Annabeth had hit Percy upside his head, and flashed Nico an apologetic smile. Nico glared at them both. Before he had a chance to ask either of them what they were doing, an angry Will Solace entered the room with a loud bang of the door.

"Jackson! I told you I would tell you when he wakes up! You are NOT allowed to give my patients heart attacks by jumping on their beds!" Will was furious. Percy's smug grin faltered a bit as he raised his arms in the air in surrender.

"Sorry Will, I had to check on my little bro- that's all." Percy explained. Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned towards Nico.

"I told him to wait until you got released, but you know Seaweed Brain. Has to tell the world when he gets great news." She shrugged, and sighed in defeat. Nico raised an eyebrow curiously as they all ignored the pissed off Will pouting by the door.

"Great news?" Nico asked quietly, raising his eyebrow at Percy. 

"Yeah! Oh gods Nico I.... I might be a big brother! Well, like, you're my bro and so is Jason but like... an actual big brother. Like my mom might have a baby!" Percy exclaimed eagerly. Nico was happy for Percy, and realized how excited he was- he just didn't really understand why Percy had come to him with this news... especially since the last time they had spoken was when Nico had admitted his past feelings towards him.

"So... I'm like really happy for you, but why are you telling me this?" He asked, his voice monotone. Annabeth sighed and turned towards Percy.

"I told you Seaweed Brain. I told you he wouldn't react the way you anticipated." She murmured. Will, who was sick of being ignored walked around Nico's bed and sat on the other edge of it, taking Nico's bandaged arms. 

"Don't mind me, just doing doctor stuff to my patient- who's not suppose to have visitors at this hour." Will uttered, taking off Nico's shirt so he could unwrap the bandages and clean the cuts again, then rebandage them. Nico groaned but allowed Will to have full access while he was distracted with Annabeth and Percy.

"Look man, I know our last conversation was weird... I mean... how am I not your type? I'm everyone's type. Like- do you have any idea how many people have a crush on me? I mean honestly I - OW! Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed, rubbing the back of his skull where Annabeth had hit him again. He groaned and sighed.

"Whatever, anyway I wanted to tell you because since you're my bro, that means that it's gunna be like, your little brother or sister or whatever too!" Percy exclaimed. Nico rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"It's not going to be my brother or sister Percy. If anything it's my half cousin- but even that's a stretch since it's not going to be from the godly side of your family." Nico uttered. Percy just shrugged.

"Whatever man, I'm just excited. And you should be too!" 

"And why is that?" He uttered with a snark in his voice.

"Because Nico, I'm getting a new sibling... they're gunna be here and it's gunna be great and you'll get to meet them and play with them because you're my bro and it's gunna be so awesome, and Jason will come and we'll get the whole gang back together I swear!" Percy explained, unfortunately he was speaking so fast and so much like, well... Percy, that it was hard to understand what he actually meant.

"I uh... okay Jackson?" Nico was a bit confused, but enjoyed the entertainment of watching Percy flounder in his words and Annabeth's eye rolling. 

"But good news aside, back to the whole me not being your type thing- I HAD to have been your type right? I mean, you had a crush on me so I am your type. I have to be, otherwise you wouldn't like me one bit right?!" Nico was a bit embarrassed at this topic change. Of course he figured Will was gay or well... not straight at least- and he assumed that Will knew he wasn't straight himself, but Percy coming in here and straight up laying his past crush out in the public of Will was embarrassing for Nico. He was still coming to terms with everything as it was. 

"Jackson, you've gotta go now. I need to run some tests on Nico and you and Annabeth shouldn't be here when I do them." Will stated sternly before Nico had a chance to respond to Percy. Annabeth nodded quietly.

"No problem Will, we're sorry for barging into your infirmary and bothering your patient, aren't we Percy?" Her eyes shot arrows at her beloved, and Percy gulped and silently nodded. They gave Nico some very short goodbyes and get well wishes, then had left the room closing the door behind them. Once Nico heard the click of the door closing all the way, he relaxed with a long sigh. Will chuckled a little and Nico raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny Solace?" Nico uttered quietly. Will looked up and smiled a bit teasingly at him.

"Percy? You had a crush on Percy?" He asked, a smile still etched on his face. Nico immediately tensed and pulled his arms away from Will.

"Yeah. What of it?" He spat, his walls had come back up. Will's smirk was wiped clean off of his face when he realized he had hurt Nico's feelings.

"No... no Nico I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming to terms with it still... I.... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He frowned and reached a hand out gently. Nico sighed and reluctantly stared at Will.

"You don't think I'm an idiot for having a crush on Percy even though he's way older and has always been way out of my league?" He uttered quietly. Will smiled reassuringly at Nico and reached down the hold his hand, which Nico reluctantly allowed.

"No, I don't think you're an idiot. I just... I find it a bit amusing. I had a crush on him for a little while too." Will admitted. Nico's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little as he stared at Will in disbelief.

"What? I did! Well, until he came to camp with this kid who was dressed in all black riding in my dad's sun chariot. After that I only had eyes for that boy." Will admitted. Nico's heart thudded in his chest. He was talking about Nico? Will was admitting he had a crush on Nico? What should he say now? What should he do? Should he kiss Will? He wanted to kiss Will... He stared at Will's lips and blushed madly, then gulped. Was he suppose to make the next move? He didn't know what he was doing at all! He leaned forward a bit towards Will, chewing his lower lip as he studied Will's.

"Breakfast time!" Kayla bellowed, opening the door and sending both demigods into shock. The second Kayla had made a sound they both had jumped away from one another, neither had realized until that moment just how close they actually were. Nico's heart was thudding dramatically in his chest and his eyes were wide.

"Kayla... you seriously have the worst timing ever..." Will groaned, sitting back down on the edge of Nico's bed.

"Or the best. I think it's a talent. I keep barging in on you two about to make out or something. I do it to Austin all the time too. It really is just a talent." She smirked as she set the breakfast tray down for Nico. Then she stuck her tongue out at Will and turned to leave. Before she reached the door she stopped and turned back at them.

"Oh, and guys, please refrain from playing tonsil hockey in my infirmary? Thank you!" She smirked at them and turned.

"It's not your infirmary! It's mine!" Will shouted back at her. She giggled.

"Nope! It's mine for the rest of the week Solace! Chiron's orders!" She laughed and closed the door behind her. Nico was completely blushing, unsure of what to do or say. What was appropriate in this situation? 

"Come on Neeks, you gotta eat still." Will said gently, scooping up some pancake onto the fork and bringing it towards Nico's mouth. Nico glared at him.

"I can feed myself now Solace." He pouted and argued, his expression was menacing with his scowl- only Will somehow seemed immune to his stares.

"Yeah I know you can, but I'm so much better at feeding you." He smirked playfully, bringing the fork back towards Nico's mouth. Nico pouted, but grudgingly allowed Will to feed him, the scowl never leaving his features.

"The sooner you eat, the sooner you can go back to your cabin." Will smiled at him.

"What do you want to do when you're free from the infirmary?" He asked. Nico hadn't really thought of it much. He shrugged and ate a few more bites of pancake.

"Well, I was planning on sending an Iris message to Hazel and Reyna, but after that I could probably help you move your things into the Hades cabin." He offered. Will was beaming at him. 

"Yeah? You don't want to like... go run off and do dangerous things?" He asked. Nico just shrugged and sighed with a bit of a frown on his face. 

"No powers... not worth it right now..." He uttered quietly. Will frowned now too, and the mood in the room had definitely fallen. Nico sighed, and decided to change that. 

"Besides... you're off for like at least a week right? Maybe you can catch me up on the stuff I missed when I was in the Lotus Hotel?" He offered. Will smiled warmly and nodded.

"Oh, and I don't know how we're going to do the whole Hades cabin bunk-mates thing. Ever since Hazel left to go back to Camp Jupiter, there's only been one bed in there. I don't know how the magic works- if you have to be a child of Hades or Pluto in order to have a bed in there, or if beds just spawn when they are needed... We'll uhm, have to figure that out I guess." He uttered, a hint of a blush rose on his cheeks. Will smirked and nodded.

"I've already got Chiron's okay. He agrees that you should be monitored for a while, not just for your fading, and no powers issue, but because I gotta make sure that you're mentally getting better too." Will said warmly. Upon hearing these words Nico felt as if his throat were closing a bit. He wasn't hungry much anymore, but he just nodded silently. Will studied him for a moment and Nico could've sworn it was like Will knew how he was feeling in that moment. 

Will reached out and gently rubbed Nico's back. Nico smiled weakly at this gesture and Will grinned broadly at that.

"I can't wait to show you the bands you've missed. So many great eras." He smiled warmly.

"Now finish eating and I can get you out of here." He chuckled.


	9. Cabin Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing these chapters and posting them as soon as I'm done- so if you have any comments/thoughts/etc. that you want me to touch on don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> Also, if you want to see anything happen with Will and Nico or even any other characters- if I can make it fit into my plot line then I definitely will! Just let me know.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/ I'll take fic requests!

A few hours after breakfast, and after a pretty thourough and somewhat embarrassing physical, Nico was okay'd to leave the infirmary as long as he followed Will's rules. As he made his way down the steps and towards his cabin he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He immediately stopped walking and his body tensed. He glared back at a Will Solace who had awkwardly pulled his arm back from around Nico.

"What? Just because you're out of the infirmary doesn't mean I'm letting up on my cuddle prescription. You need physical contact Nico." He stated, a hint of a blush in his cheeks. Nico took in a breath and groaned.

"Sure... that's fine. Just not around people." He uttered under his voice. Before Will had a chance to respond he turned on his heels and started marching towards the Apollo Cabin.

"Why are you headed to my cabin?" Will asked, running after Nico.

"You're moving into mine aren't you? We need to get this over with fast. I want to lay down in my bed." He uttered. Will's expression hardened and became serious. He stopped walking, gripping Nico’s wrist to try and get a read on him. 

"Why do you want to go to bed? Are you tired? Light-headed? I knew I shouldn't've okay'd you to be discharged..." He uttered. Nico groaned and grabbed Will's t-shirt, pulling him along.

"I'm fine Solace. I'm just.... cabin sick I guess." He mumbled. They reached the Apollo Cabin and Will bounded up the two stairs, opened the door and disappeared inside. After a few moments he poked his head out.

"Aren't you coming in?" He asked to Nico, who had his hand up trying to block the light from his eyes with a grimace on his face.

"It's too bright in there. Grab some stuff, hand it to me, and let’s get going." Nico mumbled, his teeth gritting together. Will frowned but sighed, his head disappearing yet again. After a few minutes he returned with a bag full of clothes, a toiletry bag that he handed to Nico, his bow and quiver, and his medical bag. Nico turned without saying anything and headed towards his own cabin. On the outside he looked angry and irritable, but on the inside he was nervous. 

He was going to be bunking with Will Solace. Just him and Will... the same Will who had just admitted he had a crush on Nico.... and who Nico was pretty sure he had a crush on too. 

"Hurry up Solace. I see the green lanterns. I miss my sword." Nico uttered. Will was huffing a bit under the weight of all of his things combined with the speed Nico wanted him to go. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I'll get there when I get there Di Angelo." He murmured. Nico ignored this, picking up pace and reaching his cabin. He opened the door, dropped Will's toiletry bag off in the bathroom by the shower, and immediately collapsed onto his bed. Then he reached towards the side of his bed for his sword which had started to grow a little dust in his absence. He scowled and began to polish it.

"Thanks for... all the help..." Will groaned when he entered the cabin by kicking the door open, then dropping all of his bags on the ground except for his medical bag. That one he set gingerly onto Nico's dresser. Nico reluctantly set down his sword and stood up, trying to help Will find places for his things. 

"Okay.... how do I make another bed show up?" He mumbled.

"Normally whenever Hazel comes over, one just... appears...." He frowned, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Just have the Hephaestus cabin make us another one. Shouldn't be too hard for them." Will uttered.

"That won't work." Nico said, a bit surprised Will didn't know.

"What do you mean? They won’t make a bed for you? They will for me, I just have to ask and-"

"No Will, it won't work because this cabin is.... different. Magical. It's... hard to explain. Besides, Hephaestus is still a bit upset at my dad for tricking Persephone for some reason? It's not a well-known story but basically even though Hephaestus was married to Aphrodite or whatever, he was still upset when my dad tricked Persephone into eating the pomegranate seeds and like long story short the Hephaestus kids probably won’t build anything for me, but also anything from Hephaestus or his kids probably won’t last long in here because of all the underworldy magic." He shrugged, plopping back on the bed and polishing his sword as he spoke.

“Ah… drama with the gods… I get it.” Will sighed.

"Whenever Hazel comes to camp another bed appears... but since you're here and another one isn't appearing I'm going to guess you need to be a child of the underworld in order for the cabin to accommodate to you." He shrugged. Will sighed and plopped down on the bed next to him.

"Well then... I guess this means we're sharing a bed huh?" He said, a blush evident on his cheeks. Nico gulped and his hands froze on his blade. He nodded and blushed a little too.

"I... y-yeah I guess so." He stammered. Will smirked a bit and laid down, his arms behind his head and his feet hanging over the edge of the bed still.

"Good thing you've got a big bed." He noted, then got up and made his way towards his bags. Nico blushed even more, but remained silent. He just nodded and continued polishing while he let Will get settled in. Nico had to admit, his cabin wasn't that big- but it was pretty nice. Hades was the god of wealth after all, and it showed. Nico's cabin had a flat screen tv, a bathroom with a shower as well as a walk in closet, king size bed, and a fairly large dresser. There were two bedside tables as well. The cabin was dark but there was green fire in the torches on the walls, and it looked like the floors and some of the pillars were made out of gorgeous and expensive emeralds, sapphires, and rubies. Hades shrine was immaculate in gorgeous stones and precious metals.

Once Will had finally moved all of his clothes into the closet and dresser, he collapsed on the bed with a huff. By this point Nico had finished polishing his sword and had decided he wanted to figure out how the tv worked. He could turn it on and off, and he knew how to adjust the volume and everything, but there were just so many choices. He couldn't decide on one channel and kept clicking away. He noticed Will was now laying very close to him, but he decided to ignore the boy and tried to find something interesting to watch. 

Nico had finally found a tv show called How It's Made and began to watch it. He was getting into it and completely ignored Will now that he was immersed in the program. That is, until he felt hot breath on his neck, followed by a pair of lips. He shuddered and his body tensed. He wasn't ready for this… was he? He opened his mouth to argue or say something but only a breathy hardly audible moan escaped his mouth. He felt sparks flying in his stomach, but he was frozen in his place as the lips kissed and sucked his collar bones, then back up his neck. He was completely blushing now and his heart was pounding dramatically in his chest.

"W-What're you d-doing Will?" He moaned a little, his serious expression definitely faltered and his voice cracked a little.

"Nothin Nico, just filling your prescription." Will uttered, sucking on the skin by Nico's collar bone. Nico let out a gentle mewl and shuddered a bit again. He gulped and stared down at the top of Will's head.

"I uh... didn't think... your prescription included lips..." He murmured. Will detached from Nico and stared at him with a bit of a worried expression.

"Is- I mean... do you not like it? Anytime you don't feel comfortable just tell me and I'll stop. I don't have to if you don't want me to." Will stated, his expression turned serious but also gentle. Nico nodded and chewed his bottom lip nervously. He avoided eye contact and looked down at his lap.

"I uhm... it's okay... I like it..." He admitted. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Will was blushing and smiling at him. He started to lean towards Nico again, with the intentions to kiss his neck some more.

"Just uh... one question?" Nico asked quietly, causing Will to freeze inches from Nico's neck and look up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you doing it just because you're my doctor and are trying to get me more comfortable around people, or are you doing it for another reason? Because I don't think a doctor would.... go to the uh... lengths you're going to.... not that I have a problem or anything I just... yeah...." He blushed again, and reached his hands down to spin his skull ring. He still avoided Will's eye contact. 

Will decided this would be the best moment he was going to get, and took his chances. He took a deep breath and sat up. He reached out and lifted Nico's chin with his hand so they were staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm doing it because I really like you Nico." He admitted quietly, moving a few centimeters closer. Nico's eyes widened and he didn't think his heart could possibly beat any faster.

"I used the doctor stuff as an excuse to get close to you at first, granted it is based in truth- you are touch starved which decreases mood. However, I guess right now I'm just... giving a little extra." He blushed a little and leaned in. Nico's heart was pounding as he stayed still, studying Will. He felt Will's hand caress his cheekbone, and his other hand reached his hip and pulled him closer towards the other demigod. Nico's hands were shaking a little, and he closed his eyes. His stomach flipped and skeletal butterflies erupted inside him.

 

Their lips touched.

 

It was a small peck at first, but soon Will had deepened the kiss. Nico gripped Will's sleeves, pulling him closer. Will ran his tongue along Nico's bottom lip which caused the necromancer to shudder and moan a little. He sucked on Will's bottom lip and they eventually broke away, both breathing heavily. Nico now realized that Will had one hand tangled in his hair and the other gripping his hip pretty close to his rear. He blushed madly and slowly pulled away.

"I... wow...." Will was blushing madly as he stared at Nico. Nico was grinning a little, but was also blushing.

"That was.... was.... perfect...." Nico uttered after a while, still blushing madly. Will chuckled and nodded, leaning forward and kissing Nico's cheek.

"You know Solace... I uh.... I really like you too." Nico admitted quietly, his face back on the television screen again. Will smirked and laced his fingers through Nico's.

"Good." Will stated, in a matter of fact tone. And it was good. Nico felt... happy for the first time that he could remember. His heart was still a bit cracked, but it was whole.

“So… what uhm…. What should we do now?” Nico asked quietly. He’d never been in a situation like this and wasn’t sure on how to continue. Will chuckled, kissed his cheek, and laid down on the bed.

“Well Di Angelo, I figured you’d probably wanna finish watching that show. What are you learning? How rope is made?” He asked, looking up at the tv. Nico had been looking at the screen, but his mind was preoccupied on Will and had forgotten about the program.

“I… uh yeah.” Nico uttered, blushing madly. 

“So, how about we watch your show, but you and I crawl under these covered and allow me to fill your cuddle prescription while we watch?” He offered. Nico nodded hesitantly and chewed his bottom lip, then turned and crawled under the blankets and waited for Will to join him. Once they were all tucked in, Nico was laying with his head on Will’s chest, and his legs all tucked closely together against Will’s side. Will’s arm around Nico tracing up and down his spine, and his legs spread out in the bed. 

They finished the episode, then Will took the remote and changed the channel to one that had music videos playing. Nico grimaced at the sound and groaned.

“Oh come on death boy, I’m trying to fill you in on some of the music that you’ve missed.” Will stated. Nico rolled his eyes and shifted a bit in the bed.

“This can’t be music… what is this?” 

“This is a famous musician currently. His name is Justin Bieber. Some people hate him, some people like him, personally I think he’s alright. I mean, I don’t care one way or another for his music.” Will shrugged.

“Kayla loves him though.” He uttered. Nico let out a scoff and rolled his eyes again. They stayed there for hours watching music videos and Will explaining who the artist was and things about them. It was a bit overwhelming for Nico after a while, and he decided to excuse himself and make that iris message he mentioned before to Will. 

-

Nico had been talking to Hazel and Reyna for a few hours when Will interrupted.

“Nico, I let you skip lunch today because I was teaching you about the glorious music you’ve missed, but I cannot and will not allow you to skip dinner. It’s time to say goodbye to Reyna and Hazel and follow me to the pavilion.” Will said, then without listening to Nico’s reaction he turned towards Reyna and Hazel.

“Hello Romans. It’s lovely to see you, but as his doctor I need to make sure he eats and rests. Pardon my interruption but it’s time for Nico to go now.” Will said in his doctor voice. Nico groaned and rolled his eyes. Hazel giggled with her hand over her mouth, and Reyna studied Will sternly.

“You are William Solace, child of Apollo correct?” Reyna questioned. Will nodded.

“I trust you to keep him healthy and alive.” She stated.

“I’m going to do more than that. I’m working on making him happy too. But right now, I can’t do anything unless he gets his ass to the pavilion so I can make sure he’s eating.” Will said, crossing his arms over his chest. He raised an eyebrow at Nico and tapped his foot, waiting for the demigod to get up and follow him.

“Nico, you better listen to him. He’s takin care of you, and I want you to be happy and healthy. Goodbye, I love you!” Hazel said to her brother, who rolled his eyes but was unable to hide the blush that creeped up on his cheeks. Reyna noticed almost immediately, and smirked softly to herself. 

“Thank you for contacting us Nico, but it is time to say our farewells yet again.” Reyna stated, then turned towards Will once more. 

“He needs more hugs. I trust you will make work of that.” She stated with a knowing smirk on her face. Before anyone could say anything she had disappeared along with Hazel, leaving a blushing Nico staring at Will. Will chuckled and stepped closer towards Nico and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, then kissed his forehead. 

“Come on death breath. Let’s get some food in you.” Will murmured, then pulled Nico out of his cabin.

-

It had been two weeks since Nico was released from the infirmary. Will was still his cabin mate but he was back at the infirmary now which meant that Nico now had a lot of downtime to himself. Will had taught him a lot about the things he had missed, and he was currently reading a book series about a wizard named Harry. It was difficult for him to read with the dyslexia, but the look on Will’s face when they were able to talk about and debate the books were what made it worth it. 

In truth, since Will was back in the infirmary, Nico didn’t leave his cabin much. Without his powers he felt useless and decided he’d just stay in his cabin to sulk and read stories instead of going out there and embarrassing himself in front of the other campers. Without his powers he didn’t feel like he was able to do anything anymore and was at a complete loss. He was sad, and to make matters worse, Will knew he was sad.

The first time Will went back to the infirmary to work and left Nico in his cabin alone, Nico had given in to the self harming thing again. He just felt so useless- especially without his powers. He felt like a burden, making Will do all these things to take care of him. He knew he deserved it- so he caved in and cut himself again. 

Of course Will found out pretty quickly. He managed to cut his thighs which he thought Will wouldn’t notice, but he did. He made the mistake of self harming right before Will came back. When Will had returned, Nico barely had enough time to pull his boxers on- which now had fresh blood soaking through. Of course Will would notice something like that- Nico was pretty careless.

Ever since then Will had removed every sharp item from the cabin, had daily ‘cut checks’ with Nico to make sure there weren’t any new marks, and begun Nico on a type of new therapy. Now, every time Nico got really triggered to injure himself, instead of cutting Will had Nico draw with a marker where he wanted to injure himself. If that didn’t work, Will told him to hold an ice cube to his skin and maybe the numbness would help. They had a bunch of different coping mechanisms, but the most important one was Nico communicating to Will why he felt the need to injure himself. Will had given him a journal that he expected Nico to write in to explain how he felt, and why he thought he felt that way. Surprisingly enough to Nico, even with all the dyslexia and everything, having a journal where he put all of his feelings really did help him a lot. Even though he was getting a little better, he wasn’t completely happy. He was still depressed, laying around in his cabin every day. He only left when Will forced him out for food, or for a stroll. 

Not everything was going downhill though. When Nico was around Will he felt happy again- or at least whole which was a new feeling for him. They kissed a lot. A majority of the time it was Nico instigating it as soon as Will entered the cabin. Will was right about him- he was touch starved and he desperately craved the moments when Will would come back from the infirmary, wrap his arms around Nico and kiss him. Of course, nothing went beyond making out yet. They still weren’t an official couple per say, but the title didn’t really bother either of them. They knew what they had, and they knew it was working for the time being.

Every morning, Will would force Nico to unwrap his limbs from his body, then get up for breakfast. After breakfast Will would kiss Nico’s cheek or forehead (sometimes a quick peck on the lips depending) and he’d race off to the infirmary. Nico would go back to his cabin and sulk, and would wait for Will to come back at dinner. Every day after working in the infirmary, Will would march over towards the Hades cabin for a quick make-out session with Nico, then force him to dinner. They’d spend the rest of the nights together and do it all over the next day.

Today however, something changed. 

Nico was in bed as usual, sulking. It was around noon. He was laying on his stomach, trying to sleep. He kept tossing and turning because he had a bit of a nightmare. He was still half asleep in his nightmare and didn’t hear the door creek open, or the sound of footsteps on the hard marble floor. He hadn’t known he was screaming or crying until he was woken up by arms wrapped around him. He tensed and stared up at Will Solace who was frowning at him with concern on his face. 

“Are you okay?” Will murmured softly, kissing Nico’s forehead, then cheek.

“B-bad dream. I’m f-fine.” Nico uttered, trying to catch his breath. He was sitting up now, and still in Will’s arms. Will studied him with his doctor face and Nico knew he wasn’t going to like whatever it was that came out of Will’s mouth next.

“Nico… you can’t stay in here and sulk all day. I know you just had a nightmare, and I’m going to help you relax from it… but you need to get out and do camp stuff.” Will murmured gently.

“No point… still no powers.” Nico grumbled. Will sighed, carding his fingers through Nico’s hair as Nico laid back down on his stomach on the bed. He was still only wearing his boxers and a thin sheet. Will rolled his eyes and sighed again.

“You’ve gotta at least try.” He mumbled.

“No point. Besides, I’m too tense right now as it is… I was back in Tartarus again.” Nico admitted softly, avoiding eye contact. Will frowned and laid down next to Nico, looking into his eyes. Nico was slowly getting use to being able to confide in Will, and he took that opportunity. He explained his nightmare to Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/ I'll take fic requests!
> 
> I just want to say, I'm so sorry for taking about a month to upload another chapter. I'm still having some really bad laptop issues. Ever since I was forced to update to Windows 10 my laptop decides to shut itself off and go to the Blue Screen of Death for different things almost every time and I keep losing my work, and I can't afford a new laptop right now. Thank you SO much for all your patience, I really REALLY appreciate it. 
> 
> If you're wondering how the next chapter is going or want to contact me, feel free to message my tumblr. I'm on there every day I promise!


	10. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit NSFW. I figure I should treat you all for being so patient with me hardly ever uploading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing these chapters and posting them as soon as I'm done- so if you have any comments/thoughts/etc. that you want me to touch on don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> Also, if you want to see anything happen with Will and Nico or even any other characters- if I can make it fit into my plot line then I definitely will! Just let me know.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/ I'll take fic requests!

“You know what you need right now Nico? You need to relax.” Will stated. He had listened to Nico’s nightmare, and consoled him to the point where he had calmed down and was breathing normally. Unfortunately though, he was still tense and was most definitely the opposite of relaxed.

“It isn’t that easy Solace.” Nico rolled his eyes. He had sat up in the bed, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging his legs.

“Sure it is! You wanna know what helps me relax?” Will offered, a smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks. He wiggled his eyebrows and elbowed Nico playfully. Nico raised an eyebrow at him with a straight face.

“What is it? And if you say singing, or smiling, or any of that other ‘super happy child of Apollo- my life is all sunshine and rainbows’ type stuff I swear I’ll kick you out of my cabin for the rest of the day.” Nico uttered. Will rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Nah, it’s nothing like that death breath- but way to totally stereotype me. I was going to offer you a massage.” Will shrugged, but a blush was still evident on his cheeks. Nico froze and gulped. He stared over at Will with wide eyes. Sure, he had gotten use to Will touching him when they cuddled at night, or had some of their more… uh…. handsy make-out sessions, but this was different in Nico’s mind. He felt more vulnerable at the idea of Will giving him a massage. The thought of him just lying there helplessly and defenseless while Will had total control over him… at least when they made out they were both moving and touching one another. This was different- way different. So, he did what Nico does best and changed the subject.

“What are you even doing in here? Isn’t it like noon? Your shift isn’t supposed to end until dinner?” Nico uttered. Will rolled his eyes and huffed. He crossed his arms and stared at Nico. He knew Nico changed the subject on purpose.

“Yes, it’s noon. The infirmary is pretty dead right now and Kayla decided to take over. So while she’s in charge I decided to give myself a 2 hour break, and came to check up on you. Percy told me you don’t leave the cabin much during the day and it worries me a little.” Will admitted. Nico just shrugged and stared at the sheet without saying anything. Will sighed and ran his fingers through his own hair.

“So, what’s going to happen now is I’m going to give you a massage, then I’ll go back to the infirmary, you go try out the lava wall, and we’ll meet up for dinner. If you go to the lava wall I’ll let you pick whatever you want for dinner.” Will offered. Nico scowled when Will mentioned that he had to go to the lava wall, but his head shot up and he stared at Will when dinner was mentioned.

“You mean it? It doesn’t have to be part of your super healthy diet plan?” He asked. Will nodded and chuckled.

“If you practice on the lava wall, I’ll let you eat whatever you want without a word. My only requirement is that you do actually eat something.” He stated. Nico was quiet for a few moments, then nodded.

“Alright… fine…. It’s a deal I guess.” He mumbled. Will smirked and held out his hand.

“We need to shake on it Di Angelo. I would have you swear on the River Styx, but I know you won’t do that over something like this. So shake hands with me and promise you’ll go to the lava wall and climb it until I come get you for dinner?” Will said, still holding out his hand for Nico to shake. Nico rolled his eyes and took Will’s hand in his own, shaking it a little. He held onto Will’s hand and looked at him.

“I’m only doing this because I can pick whatever I want for dinner tonight. You better not go back on your word either.” He stated, then dropped Will’s hand. Will smiled happily and nodded.

“Yeah, I promise. Now, get on your stomach on top of the sheets. It’s time for your massage.” Will stated. Nico’s body tensed again and he gulped.

“I uh… I’m only wearing boxers though… and you’re still in your scrubs and I just… isn’t that kinda weird?” Nico mumbled. He still was a bit skittish about the whole Will giving him a massage thing. Will rolled his eyes and stood up. He peeled off his scrubs, and kicked them aside on the floor, then climbed onto the bed in his boxer briefs that left little to the imagination.

“There. Now we’re both even. Come on, out of the bed.” Will stated in his ‘no nonsense’ doctor voice. Nico’s heart pounded as he took in Will’s form and he gulped, then fumbled with the sheets, slowly peeling them off of his body as he blushed. 

“Boxer briefs. Nice Nico. We both have amazing taste in underwear.” Will smirked. Nico blushed madly and quickly laid on his stomach, not allowing Will to get a chance to see what kind of equipment he was packing in his briefs. Will leaned over him and gently kissed his cheek.

“Just close your eyes and know that you’re in a safe space with someone who cares about you and your wellbeing okay? Try to relax all tension alright?” Will murmured gently. Nico closed his eyes and nodded. Will had made his way over to the bedside table that he had claimed as his own and pulled out some lotion. He started at Nico’s feet, gently massaging the lotion in between Nico’s toes, then the ball of Nico’s foot, and gently pressing his thumbs up into the heel. He repeated the process on Nico’s other foot, then slowly moved up to his ankles, then calves. 

Nico couldn’t really believe it, but he was slowly starting to relax. Will’s touch was very soothing, and he felt himself melt into the bed. He felt Will’s hands move up towards his thighs and his heart started pounding a little. He gulped when he realized Will’s hands were making their way up, higher and higher until Will’s fingers slipped underneath the fabric of Nico’s boxers. 

Nico didn’t realize that he was getting turned on by this. He was waiting for Will to remove his boxer briefs, but Will’s hands left his skin and he felt a shifting in the bed. He realized that Will was now straddling him when he felt both of Will’s legs on either side of his hips. Will leaned down and gently kissed Nico’s neck which Nico wasn’t anticipating. He let out a bit of a surprised moan.

“I see you’re getting pretty relaxed.” Will smirked, then started massaging Nico’s shoulders.

“Well, I’ve noticed there’s a part of you that isn’t relaxed.” Nico retorted, then wiggled his butt a little. He felt Will’s hard on pressing against his pelvis, and even though Will was still massaging his shoulders and trying to get Nico to relax, the only thing Nico could think of was Will’s erection.

“Yeah, but I’m not trying to relax right now Nico. I’m trying to get you to relax. Besides, I’m a teenager and honestly, you look really good underneath me like this.” Will said, proud of his snarky come back. He continued to massage Nico’s back. By the time he was kneading the skin on Nico’s lower back, he felt Nico shift his hips up and press into Will’s hard on. Nico moaned feeling Will’s erection press against him, and Will let out a desperate gasp. 

“Fuck Will…. I’m really hard right now and you’re definitely not helping…” Nico whimpered. He was surprised by his openness, and even more surprised with the fact that he was so turned on by the idea of Will taking control. He rutted his hips up against Will’s erection and moaned.

“I… did say I’d help you r-relax yeah?” Will stated, grinding his hips against Nico’s ass now, his hands gripping the demigod’s waist. They both released breathy moans.

“Y-yeah you d-did…” Nico breathed. Will stopped moving and Nico groaned, then whimpered without Will’s touch. 

“O-okay, so flip over.” Will said, getting off of Nico. Nico’s eyes shot open and he whimpered.

“I… what?” Nico was a surprised by Will’s words.

“I need to finish the massage Nico. Lay on your back for me.” He stated. Nico’s heart pounded and he gulped. If he flipped over, then Will would see how hard he truly was… and he was still a bit embarrassed at the idea of Will seeing him all open and exposed like that. He froze for a moment and Will noticed.

“You’re in a safe place Nico. If you don’t want to do something just communicate with me okay? I know this is new for the both of us.” Will blushed a little. Nico gulped and nodded.

“I uhm… okay…. Just…. Just know that I’m really new at all of this and I…. I don’t think I’ll be good at-“ Will cut Nico off with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Nico, I’m pretty new at all of this too. If I’m honest, I’m not completely ready to have penetrative sex yet. But just know that you have nothing to worry about with me. I promise I won’t judge you. I’ll communicate what I want, and you communicate what you want and everything will go just fine. I am trying to help you relax…. Remember?” Will smiled and kissed Nico’s forehead. Nico blushed and nodded, then slowly rolled onto his back and stared up at Will.

“And uh… if you wanna, I can help you take off your briefs.” Will teased. Nico shuddered at the idea and a majority of his worries left him, being replaced with a multitude of erotic thoughts. Will straddled him again, their erections rubbing against one another through their underwear. Will leaned over and kissed Nico desperately. Nico reached up and gripped Will’s waist, moving his hips back and forth so they were rutting against one another as they made out.

It was Will who pulled away from the kiss first. His hips still slowly rocked against Nico’s. They both had a bit of labored breathing, and Nico leaned forward, attempting to continue the make-out session with Will. Will stopped rocking against Nico for a moment.

Will grabbed Nico’s hands, removing them from his hips and placing them on the bed. Nico stared up at Will in a mix of worry and frustration. Will smirked at Nico and slowly leaned forward.

“I’m trying to get you to relax, remember.” Will stated. Nico rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Fucking tease.” He growled. Will raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“You will lay there completely still until I’m done with the massage. Do you understand me?” Will stated. Nico rolled his eyes and didn’t answer.

“You will not touch me, or move until I am finished with your massage. Do you understand Nico?” Will said more sternly through gritted teeth. Nico rolled his eyes again and sighed, avoiding eye contact.

“I… fine… okay.” He grumbled. Will smiled and clapped his hands together.

“Perfect! Let’s continue then shall we?” An evil smirk appeared on Will’s face which caused Nico’s heart to thud in his chest.

“I need you to close your eyes for me and try to relax okay?” Will murmured gently. Nico hesitantly closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and released it, trying to calm himself down. He could still feel Will’s weight on him, their erections rubbing together through the briefs Will hadn’t yet removed. Nico whimpered and Will smirked.

Will delicately traced the features on Nico’s face, making sure to slide his hips back and forth against Nico as he worked. This caused a rise in Nico’s breathing as well as Will’s. 

“Mmmm… being so good for me Nico.” Will noted, and moved down so he was gently running his nails along Nico’s neck and collar bones. He continued his slow thrusting as well. He couldn’t resist it- he was horny, and he was definitely enjoying humping Nico so soft and gently. What made it even better was the fact that Nico was very obviously enjoying it too. 

Will’s hands traveled down some more, tracing more designs in Nico’s pecks. He traced Nico’s scars, then gently leaned down, kissing every one of them. Nico purred softly- his eyes were still closed when Will looked at his face, but there was a definite blush on his cheeks as if he were surprised in himself for releasing the sound. Will loved looking at Nico like this. He didn’t have his walls up, and it was plainly obvious he was enjoying himself. Will smirked to himself, and leaned back down. This time, he decided to give Nico’s nipples a little attention seeing as he never had the opportunity to do so before.

He gently traced around Nico’s areola with his index finger. This caused a soft moan from Nico, who gripped the sheets tightly and whimpered. Will chuckled a bit and placed a soft peck on Nico’s lips.

“You’re being so good. Just be patient.” He smiled. Nico let out a frustrated whimper, but kept his eyes closed and nodded.

Will smiled at Nico’s submission and decided to reward him a bit. He got off of Nico which caused the demigod to open his eyes and sit up a bit, leaning on his elbows to see what Will was doing. Will had taken his own briefs off and was still straddling Nico, but Nico couldn’t feel it as Will had lowered himself to being over Nico’s ankles.

“Nico, I said not to move.” Will reprimanded him gently as his fingers gripped the elastic on Nico’s briefs. Nico stared at Will’s nakedness and blushed madly. He gulped and let out a desperate moan, unable to use actual words to describe to Will how he was feeling. Will’s heart thudded in his chest and he smiled warmly at Nico. He decided not to punish him for breaking the rules this first time since they were still both new to this experience. 

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop or is it okay if I continue?” Will asked Nico. He had pulled Nico’s briefs down to the point where only the base of Nico’s cock could be seen. Nico blushed and gulped, dropping his head back down on the bed.

“Gods, please keep going Solace…” He whimpered. Will smiled and leaned back down. He kissed Nico’s belly button, then slowly trailed kisses down to the base of Nico’s cock where he then removed Nico’s briefs. He sat there after tossing Nico’s briefs aside and released a moan as he took in and studied Nico completely naked underneath him. Nico had his eyes opened and was studying Will with a hint of concern and nervousness on his face. Will smiled warmly at him and took Nico’s cock in his hand gingerly. Nico gasped and stared up at Will. His expression showed Will how conflicted he was- mixed between being self conscious and nervous, to being completely horny and just wanting to get off. Will smirked and his wrist rolled up and down Nico’s shaft as he made eye contact with the demigod below him.

“You are gorgeous. You are so beautiful Nico and I’m so lucky to have you.” He spoke honestly and brought his mouth down, kissing Nico passionately. He released Nico’s cock which caused Nico to let out a frustrated moan into Will’s mouth as they kissed. Will found himself giggling a bit as he pulled out of the kiss.

“You’re so beautiful Nico. I can’t wait to have you moaning even more underneath me.” He teased softly. Nico grunted and rocked his hips a little.

“Then stop holding this off Will… please…. I don’t think I’ve ever been this horny or desperate to cum.” Nico begged- his normal rock hard expression was completely gone. This was such an intimate moment for both of them, and Will was loving it. 

Will lowered himself once more on top of Nico. Their erections now touching one another without any barriers between them. Will studied Nico and kissed his forehead.

“Before I move again, I need you to completely lay down once more, and close your eyes. I’m still trying to get you to relax… remember?” Will spoke softly. Nico groaned and laid back down on the bed completely. He gripped the sheets and closed his eyes. He chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for Will to make a move. 

Will smiled down at Nico, enjoying the moment more than he ever thought he could. He reached down and felt a few drops of precum coming from his own cock. He instinctively took it and massaged it over his own, and Nico’s erections, causing them to slide against one another easily which made both demigods moan a bit as they got use to the new sensation. 

Will decided to quickly get back to business and pick up where he left off- Nico’s nipples. Will traced a finger around the areola again while very slowly rocking against Nico’s erection. They were both moaning softly with each new motion. Will then took some more precum and used that around Nico’s areola, eliciting a whimper. He smiled to himself when he realized how sensitive Nico’s nipples were. He pinched them both softly and felt Nico tense underneath him. 

“Mmmm someone’s a bit sensitive I see.” Will stated, his voice husky and warm as his breath ghosted over Nico’s now wet nipples. Nico whimpered and gripped the sheets tighter. Will smirked and lowered himself back down so more of his weight was pressing into Nico’s pelvis. He stopped moving his hips as he lowered his mouth down and latched onto Nico’s nipple. 

Nico wasn’t expecting the sudden warmth or the strong sensation of that much pleasure, and couldn’t control himself as he let out a loud gasp and moan. His hips immediately pushed up against Will as he rutted into the demigod on top of him. Will was a bit surprised by all of this, but the sensation of Nico rutting against him as well was too good of pleasure for him to punish Nico for.

“F-fuck… Nico that’s…. ohhhh….. so good….” He moaned, more precum leaking out of both demigods which caused their erections to be more slick which increased both of their sensitivities. They both had rock hard erections now, the tips of both cocks red and just begging to be released. Will gave in and sat up on Nico, rutting his hips into Nico’s erection and allowing Nico to grip his hips to push them both along even more.

“I’m g-gunna cum…” Will moaned loudly. Nico gripped Will’s hips tightly and gritted his teeth as he moaned and whimpered. Will and his magical fingers had caused Nico to come completely undone- squirming and writhing underneath Will to try to get more and more pleasure. He wanted to come so bad. He had been teased too much and pushed to the edge. As Will rutted against him, Nico reached up and gripped the back of Will’s neck, pulling him down and clashing their mouths together. 

They were both breathing heavily and moaning loudly as they both felt their orgasms growing in the pits of their stomachs. Will moaned loudly against Nico’s mouth as his orgasm hit, causing him to make fast, jerking motions with his hips which in turn set Nico’s orgasm free. He gasped, and moaned a slew of profanities as he rode the wave of his intense orgasm with Will. 

When it was over he had collapsed on the bed. He was coated in both of their cum, and was definitely feeling relaxed. He closed his eyes and hummed softly in appreciation.

“MMmmnnn…. Nico that was so good…. You were so good.” Will uttered, still straddling Nico, but studying the ropes of cum on Nico’s chest as he tried to catch his breath. Nico smiled lazily and grunted a reply.

“Wonder what this tastes like.” Will uttered out loud as he leaned down. Nico opened his eyes and shuddered as he felt and watched Will’s tongue lick the tip of Nico’s cock clean, then travel up his chest. 

“Fuck Solace… I’m too sensitive for that!” Nico whimpered. Will just chuckled and began cleaning Nico off with his tongue.

“It’s not the best taste ever, but it’s not that bad.” Will admitted quietly after Nico no longer had any cum on his chest. Nico rolled his eyes at Will’s statement.

“And you couldn’t save any for me?” He scoffed. Before he had a chance to react, Will had collided their mouths, allowing Nico to taste a little bit of the cum that was still in Will’s mouth. When they pulled away Nico was blushing madly and swallowed. Will was also blushing, but laughed a but at the situation.

“I guess you’re right. Not great, but not too terrible.” Nico stated quietly. 

“Of course I was right.” Will smirked and slowly got off of Nico.

“Now, I got you to relax. I’ve gotta go back to the infirmary, and you’ve gotta go to the lava wall.” Will smirked again as he began putting his scrubs back on. Nico groaned and remained still on the bed.

“All I wanna do right now is lay here. That massage was exhausting.” Nico groaned. Will rolled his eyes and threw Nico’s shirt at him.

“That was exhausting for you Di Angelo? You weren’t even the one doing all the work!” Will teased.

“Guess that just means I need more practice. Build my stamina.” Nico fired back. Will couldn’t help but blush at the idea. He smirked, walked over to Nico and poked him in the sternum.

“You’re so on Di Angelo.” He stated, then turned to leave the cabin.

“Lava wall. Be there in twenty minutes. I’ll know if you show up and actually try or not. I’ve got eyes everywhere.” Will stated before opening the cabin door and walking out into the sunshine, leaving a half-naked Nico Di Angelo on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/ I'll take fic requests!
> 
> I'm still having laptop issues. Truth is, I had this chapter almost finished when my laptop crashed and I had to start from scratch :( I'm SO sorry it's taking me so long to keep this updated. I promise I'm trying to get a new chapter out every week, but with a laptop that keeps malfunctioning it's very difficult. I appreciate your patience SO much!
> 
> If you're wondering how the next chapter is going or want to contact me, feel free to message my tumblr. I'm on there every day I promise!


	11. Help- I've Fallen and Can't Get Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit of a short chapter compared to my other ones, but some shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing these chapters and posting them as soon as I'm done- so if you have any comments/thoughts/etc. that you want me to touch on don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> Also, if you want to see anything happen with Will and Nico or even any other characters- if I can make it fit into my plot line then I definitely will! Just let me know.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/ I'll take fic requests!

Nico really didn’t want to go to the lava wall, but after what will had done for him with the massage and everything, he figured it was the least he could do. All he could think about was that massage as he was getting dressed. He was still blushing madly at the memory of Will on top of him.

He laced up his shoes and grabbed his Stygian iron blade then opened the door and proceeded to leave his cabin. Looking up at the sky he noticed it was overcast. Perhaps some storm spirits felt like bothering the campers again. He could swear he heard the rumble of some thunder, but elected to ignore it because the barrier was still intact. He wasn’t informed of any pre-approved storm happening, and because he saw storm spirits trying to bother the campers a ton of times, he thought nothing of it.

He slowly made his way over towards the lava wall, mentally preparing himself for it. He hadn’t realized that it had been updated even more so since the war with Gaea. Now it seemed as though the lava and boulders would fall at a faster rate and with more volume. As he studied the other campers climbing he noticed there were trick-rocks, meaning sometimes your hand holds and foot holds would fall away, twist, would eject far from the wall in an attempt to fling the climber off, or were on a timer and would shock the person who clung onto them for too long. There was also a moat of lava around the base of the wall, and it seemed the Hephaestus cabin had added platforms that would try to ram into the climber, as well as machines that fired projectiles. He groaned and stretched as he studied the wall. The other campers were either done climbing, or taking a break. Clarisse was the only one left at the wall now. She studied Nico and let out a scoffing grunt when she realized he was going to attempt the newer and more challenging climbing wall.

Nico rolled his eyes at her when he realized that scoff was her judging his capabilities. 

“You’re not actually going to try and climb that thing are you?” She asked in a patronizing tone.

“Why wouldn’t I? I’m here aren’t I?” He asked. 

“Come on, look at yourself! You’re skin and bones! So puny and tiny, there’s no way you’ll make it!” She scoffed.

“Besides, you’ve been in the hospital for like a month dude. This wall is more challenging than the old one. I’m the only one that’s managed to climb all the way to the top without getting hurt!” She added. Nico rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t a month. I’ve been out for at least two weeks now. Just haven’t felt like doing anything. Don’t you have someone’s head to stick in a toilet or something?” He fired back. She rolled her eyes and plopped down in the grass in the perfect spot to view the climbing wall.

“Nah, I’ve got time. Wanna see you take on the wall.” She smirked. Nico rolled his eyes and stepped towards the wall. He took a deep breath, and began climbing.

It was easy to tell when the arrows were coming. He heard the machine launch, and could sense where they were headed based on the sound of them zinging through the air. The platforms that tried to hit him were also relatively easy to avoid seeing as they made a creaking noise before they were about to strike. He realized very quickly how weak he was without his powers. Normally he would cheat and just shadow travel to the top, or he’d use his underworld powers and create small shockwaves that would cause the rocks he was clinging on to just carry him to the top. He couldn’t do this anymore seeing as how his powers were gone. He also had a fear of falling off now which he normally didn’t have. Before if he was falling, a majority of the time he was able to shadow travel to a safe location on land- but without his powers he was only able to fall and hope he didn't splat on the ground like a pancake.

He made his way half way up the wall. He lost his footing after being shocked and thankfully managed to grasp onto the wall, only losing a few feet in height. He heard Clarisse at the foot of the climbing wall laughing at him. He grit his teeth and continued climbing, his jeans now singed a bit from his fall. He was a little too close to the lava. He rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw at her laughter- determined now to prove her wrong. 

He was half way up the wall once more, using different hand holds than the ones he had used before. He heard another wave of thunder, and Clarisse stood making her way closer to Nico and the wall.

“Di Angelo! Get down! I think some storm spirits got through the barrier!” She yelled. By this point, Nico was three quarters up the wall. He was almost at the top. Due to Nico being up so high where a bunch of lava and rocks were flying, he didn’t hear what Clarisse was saying. He stopped and looked down at her.

“What?!” He yelled out.

“I said get down! Now!” Clarisse yelled, but her voice was drowned out by a louder roll of thunder. Nico saw her eyes widen and felt a terribly painful electric shock run through his body. He cried out in pain, but clung onto the wall in fear of falling into the moat of lava below. He was disoriented, and tried making his way down- but the wall was going one hundred times faster now. 

Somehow the mechanics had messed up, and Nico couldn’t avoid the arrows flying at him, or the platforms knocking into him. 

 

He fell.

 

On his way down he was hit over and over by different platforms. A few times he heard disgusting crunching sounds. He was full of adrenaline and couldn’t feel anything, but he was positive the sounds were his bones. He was knocked into the boiling hot lava, and every time he tried to grip onto a rock on the wall to slow down he just got shocked, or pushed away. He heard some yelling, and tried frantically to grab on to something- anything that could stop his fall or at least slow him down. 

 

He hit the ground.

 

There was a sickening crunch when he landed, and he couldn’t really move. He heard shouting. His feet felt like they were on fire, and when he looked up he saw Clarisse looming over him, gripping his shirt and pulling him on the ground somewhere.

 

He blacked out.

 

-

 

Will had been doing his rounds in the infirmary, happy to be back. He was basking in the glow that one only experiences after a great orgasm as he re-wrapped a camper’s broken leg. He heard the sound of some thunder, but thought nothing of it. Storm spirits had been spotted in the area, but Chiron was positive the barrier would keep them out. No one had mentioned anything else from it, so he decided to ignore it- hoping Nico wouldn’t use it as an excuse not to climb the lava wall like he had promised.

“You’re humming. It’s not your usual tune either, it’s more upbeat. What happened on your break?” Kayla asked when Will had made his way back into his little office. Will just shrugged and smiled to himself.

“Just visited Nico. Talked him into getting out of the cabin today.” He said with a smirk. Kayla rolled her eyes and leaned against the door.

“I know that tune Will. That’s your ‘just had sex’ go to song.” She stated and raised her eyebrows at him with her arms crossed. Will blushed and stared up at her.

“We didn’t have sex, nor have I ever had sex so I don’t know why you think that’s the song I hum when I’ve had sex.” He argued. She rolled her eyes again and walked over to him.

“Sure, you’ve never had sex per say, but you’ve definitely gotten some before.” She stated. Will tried to fire back a retort but she cut him off.

“Besides Will, brother dear, I know a few Hermes campers who have recently reported to me that they heard distinct moaning coming from the Hades cabin.” She stated. Will’s face turned red and his jaw dropped. Kayla smirked and walked away, picking up a clipboard and made her way to finish his rounds. There was another crack of thunder as she closed the door behind her. Will decided to work on some paperwork and try desperately to forget his conversation with Kayla ever happened.

Will had been working on his paperwork for a while when he heard the infirmary doors slam open.

“Get Solace. Now!” He heard Clarisse shouting. He groaned and stood, making his way through his office door and into the infirmary.

“What is it now Clar-“ He couldn’t even finish his sentence. He saw Nico and his world stopped. He immediately ran over to them. Nico was on the bed, he had multiple broken bones. He was severely burned on his feet, had a few arrows poking out of his back, and was unconscious. His clothing and hair was singed.

“What happened?” He asked, grabbing Nico’s bed and wheeling him into the surgical room where he had quicker access to all the tools he would need. Clarisse had followed him.

“He was on the lava wall. Told him he shouldn’t do it seeing as how tiny he is now.” She huffed. Will turned to her and stared at her. His eyes were cold and penetrating her, causing her to roll her eyes but tell him the more important information he needed.

“He was almost at the top of the wall. I heard thunder- it seemed too close, like a storm spirit broke through the barrier. I yelled at him to get down, but he didn’t hear me. When I tried to repeat myself a bolt of lightning hit the climbing wall. He was electrocuted. Then the wall started spazzing out. Everything went into overdrive- the platforms moved faster, more projectiles, the lava spouting faster, it was crazy. He couldn’t hold on, he got a face full of lava and fell hitting into platform after platform and being shot at. Then when he landed, his feet were in the lava moat so I pulled him out of there and made sure he wasn’t on fire anymore.” Clarisse explained with a shrug.

“If it were me I’d probably still be awake.” She scoffed. Will had turned his back on her and began working on Nico. 

 

-

 

Nico felt strange. When he opened his eyes he was in the infirmary again. Breathing was painful, but everything else felt… numb. 

When his eyes finally focused, he realized he was covered in casts and bandages. He tried to turn his head, but that hurt. He forgot what had happened. He groaned a bit, and even that sound was painful. 

“Gods…. You’re awake.” The voice sounded like Will’s, but it was too painful for him to move his head, so he stayed put. Will shifted into view and he looked awful. 

“Don’t move, or try to talk or anything. I know you’re probably in a lot of pain. I’ve got you on tons of medication that’s suppose to numb you up. Gods Nico, you’ve really done a number on yourself here… I’m so happy you’re awake.” Will stated, and moved up, sitting gently on the side of Nico’s bed. Nico was confused. He forgot why he was in the infirmary. Why was he literally covered in bandages? Why did everything hurt, but also not hurt? He felt like he was kind of floating, and his limbs were just a dull ache.

“You have third degree burns on your feet as well as the left side of your face and neck. You’ve got second and first degree burns practically everywhere else. You broke your left tibia, your right fibula, right femur, and your pelvis. You’ve got a few cracked ribs as well as punctures because you were hit with arrows in your chest. You broke your scaphoid, trapezium, and trapezoid bones in your left wrist, four of the five metacarpals in your right hand, your left radius and ulna, and your right humerus. Not to mention the massive concussion you’ve got. I still need to check and see if you’ve got a cracked skull or not. Gods Nico, that was a massive fall you had at the climbing wall.” Will stated, his voice shaking a little as he busied himself re-bandaging some of Nico’s left arm. Nico groaned a little, now that Will had reminded him where he was, he remembered everything when he was falling. He closed his eyes and let out a quiet wince as he relieved that memory.

“The…. Storm spirit….” Nico managed to say. His voice rough and gravely. Will glared at him.

“I told you not to talk. The storm spirit has been taken care of. Jason like talked to it or something- I don’t know. The Hephaestus cabin is shocked the climbing wall malfunctioned like that and they’re looking into it. The wall is obviously closed.” Will said, reaching over to grab some unicorn draft.

“When Jason came back from camp Jupiter he brought some along, but the problem is that he didn’t bring a lot. He left yesterday to go back to camp Jupiter. All our communication has been shut off for some reason, so he’s going to investigate that.” Will said, trying to tip the liquid into Nico’s mouth.

“You’re on a lot of medication Nico. Please, don’t move. Gods, everything is either broken or burned.” Will murmured quietly.

“I know you’re kinda high and on a lot of drugs right now… but when you get more level headed in a few days you’re gunna be so pissed. I had to put you in a cast from your waist down to your ankles. Then more casts on your hands and arms. Not to mention the neck brace and all the gauze and bandages… gods- you are so lucky we just got in shipment and have everything.” Will explained. Nico groaned and closed his eyes. His head was starting to hurt.

“You’ve been asleep for two days. Part of that was my fault- I had to perform surgery on your pelvis to set the bones correctly. Try to sleep some more. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Will said softly. Nico hummed in agreement and slowly drifted off.

 

-

 

“Will…?” Nico grumbled, after waking up a few days later. He had woken up multiple times since talking to Will last, but he always fell asleep right away because of all the drugs in his system. 

“Right here Nico.” Will said. He had dark shadows under his eyes and looked pale. Nico frowned at him.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Will asked after seeing Nico’s expression.

“No you idiot. Look at yourself. Gods… have you slept?” Nico retorted. Will looked shocked, not realizing that Nico would be able to notice how well he had been taking care of himself. 

“I… uh…. I slept yesterday…. I think?” Will murmured. Nico glared at him.

“Go the fuck to sleep Solace. Gods… do you see what you’re doing to yourself!” Nico argued, then winced. His head was pounding. Will immediately made his way closer to him.

“What’s wrong? What hurts?” He asked, his hands hovering over Nico.

“My head… ow…. Also…. Fucking go to bed Solace.” Nico grumbled. Will sat back down next to Nico’s bed and sighed.

“Nico… you’re in bad shape man…” He stated quietly. Nico grunted.

“I know. I either broke or burned my everything.” He uttered coldly. He wanted to reach out for Will, but quickly realized even if he wanted to move he couldn’t. He was in plastered casts. His arms were elevated, and he couldn’t move his hips or legs. He realized they too were covered in plaster. He froze and tensed, starting at Will.

“What?” Will asked, studying Nico’s wide eyes and blank expression.

“If I’m in a body cast... how do I go to the bathroom?” Nico asked. Will rolled his eyes and dropped his face into his hands. He chuckled a little.

“Gods Nico… you’re…. THAT’S what you’re worried about right now?” He laughed. Nico’s eyes shot daggers at Will.

“Fine, fine… alright, put the angry eyes away, sheesh.” Will waved a hand at Nico’s expression dismissively.

“You’ve got a catheter in and a bedpan.” Will shrugged. Nico’s face paled and he stared at Will incredulously.

“Yes Nico… a bedpan and a catheter. I know you’re embarrassed but it’s common practice and it makes sense. We’re professionals okay? Don’t be self conscious.” Will stated.

“Professional teenagers.” Nico scoffed. Will smirked at that and stood, leaning over Nico’s bed and gently kissing the tip of Nico’s nose, which was just about the only place on his body that wasn’t either burned or broken.

“Yes. Professional teenagers. Now, get some rest. Now that you’re stable I’m going to get some food and sleep.” Will stated calmly. Nico tried to nod, but was unable to.

“Sounds good. Get a lot of sleep Solace- it looks like you need it.” Nico stated. Will rolled his eyes and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/ I'll take fic requests!
> 
> If you're wondering how the next chapter is going or want to contact me, feel free to message my tumblr. I'm on there every day I promise!


	12. Scrub a Dub Dub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing these chapters and posting them as soon as I'm done- so if you have any comments/thoughts/etc. that you want me to touch on don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> Also, if you want to see anything happen with Will and Nico or even any other characters- if I can make it fit into my plot line then I definitely will! Just let me know.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/ I'll take fic requests!  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)
> 
> I've rewritten and lost this chapter a total of 13 times which is why it took so long to get it up. I'm super sorry it's been months since I've last posted! I wanted to make a super long chapter- but it didn't really work out that way unfortunately. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

A few days passed and Nico grew more and more stable. Will had gotten enough rest, but was constantly by Nico’s side. Just as Will had predicted, Nico was grumpy again.

“I just don’t understand why I need a whole body cast.” Nico groaned. Will rolled his eyes.

“You broke your pelvis! I had to operate. On your pelvis.” Will fired back.

“Yeah, but why do I have a cast going from my pelvis down my legs?! It’s like a pair of pants but it’s a cast and I can’t move because of it!” Nico yelled, then winced as he felt pain from his outburst. When Will heard the wince, he frowned and calmed down a bit. He gently reached out and softly caressed Nico’s left hand as those fingers weren’t broken, and the burns had healed nicely.

“Technically it’s not a pair of pants seeing as there’s a huge square of the plaster cut out where we had to insert the catheter and bedpan.” Will stated professionally. Nico’s face paled and he couldn’t help but blush.

“I…. you mean…. You mean I’m like… completely naked down there without the blanket over me?” He nearly exclaimed in shock and embarrassment.

“Well… yeah?” Will raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Nico cared about this now.

“You didn’t notice that?” He asked curiously.

“I can’t move Solace!” Nico shot back.

“I didn’t really think about it until now… if someone moves the blanket, anyone that walks in can see my….” Nico paled and his eyes were wide. He was afraid. He didn’t want anyone to see him- not like this. All exposed, unable to move. 

“Nico, no one is going to. Not without your permission.” Will stated calmly.

“Why would I give someone permission?!” Nico shot back, still lost in his mind. Will rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“Six weeks Di Angelo. Trust me, if your hormones are the same of any normal teenage boy, you’ll be begging for someone’s nice touch sooner or later.” Will smirked coolly. That shut Nico up from his blabbering very quickly. Will chuckled and kissed his forehead. Nico pouted and sighed.

“So uhm… what am I suppose to do for six godforsaken weeks? This is already boring as Hades.” Nico grumbled, with a hint of a blush still on his cheeks. Will flashed a gentle smile Nico’s way and started fidgeting with Nico’s bandages, checking on them and making sure they were smooth and everything.

“Well… it’s probably going to be longer that just six weeks. Six weeks is how long it’ll take for all the bones to heal, then we’ve got physical therapy and everything. With your feet so burned, and your legs both pretty broken I’m thinking we might need to teach you how to walk again…” Will admitted quietly.

“What do you mean how to walk again? I know how to walk just fine thanks.” Nico frowned. He was glaring at Will, then his legs, then Will again.

“Well, even though you know how to walk mentally, the problem is that you’re too weak to do it physically right now. So by learning how to walk again, I basically mean building up your strength. That kind of thing.” Will explained.

“So I’ll need physical therapy for my legs?” 

“Well, and your hands- you know, with flexibility and strength… and with your right arm, how your humerous is broken. Well, we’ll need to build the strength up there, and mobility. We’ll also need to see if we can do something for your chest and abdomen with the broken ribs and puncture wounds.” Will trailed off and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck when he noticed Nico’s grumpy expression staring at him.

“I uhm… if you want, we can start the physical therapy with your hands soon. Well, your left hand, once the burns heal.” Will offered. Nico tried to nod a bit.

“I… sure…” He murmured.

“If I had my powers back and you knew I wasn’t like… completely mortal right now… would I be able to heal a lot sooner?” Nico asked quietly, looking over at Will. Will paused a moment and sighed, his hands gently moving and touching Nico’s left hand.

“Right now I’m nervous and hesitant about giving you any ambrosia, nectar, or even unicorn draft. I’ve got you on a bunch of mortal medications, and I’m hoping those will work.” Will said calmly as he delicately threaded his fingers with Nico’s, attempting not to touch any of the burns on that hand.

“So, I would be able to heal. I’m basically like treating a mortal right now.” Nico stated dully. Will sighed and nodded. 

“If you think you’ve gotten your powers back, please tell me. Otherwise it’s nothing but Vicodin and Percocet and time.” Will murmured softly.

“Ah…” Nico uttered, allowing silence to fill the room.

“This is the longest I’ve been awake. How come?” He asked eventually. Will took in a deep breath, carefully patting the fingers on Nico’s left hand and sighed.

“I had you on medication that made you sleep.” Will murmured.

“Why?” 

“The first time you woke up after surgery… you were in so much pain. You were so quiet, taking it so serenely. I grabbed your hand in an attempt to take your vitals and….” Will shuddered and grimaced, staring at Nico’s fingers to avoid eye contact.

“It was like I could feel the pain you were in. No one deserves to live through that. Gods… I don’t even think you remember being awake or that happening- but you scared me Nico.” He admitted. 

“For days, any time I tried to take your vitals, all I felt were your injuries. I knew you’d feel less pain if you were asleep so… for your own good I made sure you were asleep until the pain had died down enough for the mortal medications to kick in and take over.” Will explained. Nico’s face paled a bit. He hurt if he thought about the pain. He grimaced a bit and Will’s eyes shot up.

“I’ll get you some more Vicodin.” He stated, getting up before Nico had a chance to respond. 

“Solace?” Nico called out to Will as he was at the doorway of the room. Will turned and looked back.

“Thank you.” Nico uttered quietly. Will gave a gentle half smile and nodded, then left the room.

 

-

 

Will returned and set up the IV drip.

“I could have you take a pill but I think this will be quicker.” He stated. Nico was silent as he watched Will. He grimaced a bit, it felt like his feet were on fire, same with his face. He was use to all the other aches and pains as broken bones and concussions we not new to him- but the burns… gods, those burns hurt terribly. They throbbed in a way that a broken bone couldn’t throb. They were tender in a whole new sense of the word. 

“I’m fine it’s just my feet… and my face…” He whimpered. Will frowned and checked on Nico’s most prominent burns.

“The third degree burns on your face are going to leave a bit of scarring, but they’re healing nicely.” Will stated after studying Nico’s face for a few minutes. Nico normally would’ve blushed at this type of thing previously, but his mind was currently preoccupied by trying not to cry in pain. It was strange how fast the pain medications wore off. He was glad Will was working on getting more medication into his system.

“After your IV drip gets underway and you’re in less pain I’ll run and grab a cool compress for your face and feet. I’ll try to get some soothing salve as well.” Will smiled softly at him.

“Gunna give me a… foot massage Solace?” Nico uttered through a shaky breath. 

“Anything for my favorite patient.”

“Solace, by the rate in which you’ve been seeing me recently, I have a feeling I’m your only patient.” Nico retorted sarcastically. Will took in a breath and frowned a bit.

“Yeah… this is the last time for a while, okay?” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Nico murmured in a monotone voice. Will smiled at him, and made sure the IV drip was all set up and started. After a little while Nico let out a soft sigh of relief as he felt the pain slowly easing away. Will studied him and relaxed a bit when he noticed Nico was now in less pain. 

“Feel a bit better Nico?” Will asked gently, carding his fingers through Nico’s hair. Nico’s eyes were closed and he hummed softly.

“Mmmm… yeah…. Doesn’t hurt as bad now. Thank you.” He uttered.

“Anything for you death boy.” Will smirked and stood. Nico opened his eyes and watched him. His expression changed and he stared at Will as if to ask where he was going.

“Getting you a cold compress and that salve remember? Although, it’d probably be a good idea to give you a bath first.” He uttered more so to himself as he studied Nico with his hand on his chin.

“Hmmm… yes, a bath first. Then we’ll get the cooling compresses and the salves for the burn, and I’ll see if I can get some actual food in you.” Will stated. Nico’s eyes widened as he stared at Will.

“Woah…. Bath? I’m not…. Not taking a bath? I can’t right now!” He tried to argue. Will just rolled his eyes at him and waited for him to quiet down.

“I’m going to give you a sponge bath Nico. Calm down.” Nico just tried to argue even more.

“But Will! I don’t… I’m fine… I just… please don’t!” Nico attempted arguing further. Will sighed and sat back down and studied Nico’s expression for a moment. He gently carded his fingers through Nico’s hair and chewed on the inside of his cheek as he tried to think of how he was going to word his next sentence.

“I understand you’re probably embarrassed, and I get that you feel helpless and trapped being unable to move and covered in plaster- but your hygiene is important and you need to trust me, okay? I promise I will be the only one who bathes you. I’m a professional Nico, I promise on the River Styx that I will not let anyone else see you while you’re exposed or being bathed, okay?” Will stated. Nico let out a bit of a huff, then grimaced at the pain in his chest that caused.

“Fine. Professional my ass.” Nico grumbled. Will smirked and stood back up again.

“I’ll be back in a little bit okay? I’m going to get everything ready for your sponge bath.” Will stated, then turned and left, leaving Nico alone to his thoughts of impending embarrassment. 

 

-

 

Will returned with a bowl of warm soapy water, a bowl of just warm water, a washcloth, and a bunch of towels on a cart. 

“You swore on the River Styx for me Solace… do you know how serious and dangerous that is?” Nico stated as soon as Will had shut the door behind him. Will had a hint of a blush on his cheeks and he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“I uh… yeah, I know.” He stated, causing Nico to huff and scowl at him.

“Why in Hades would you do something like that?!” He argued. Will’s arm dropped and he made his way towards Nico. He shrugged.

“You were uncomfortable. I knew that would make you feel safer and less embarrassed and exposed.” He admitted. Nico rolled his eyes again and sighed.

“I’m still embarrassed and don’t want you to.” He mumbled, pouting a bit.

“Yeah, well it’s happening Death Breath. You can’t move, and I need to get you cleaned.” Will stated and began to remove Nico’s hospital gown. Nico grimaced at the small movements, and winced every now and then. Will was slow and gentle, trying his best not to hurt Nico as he removed the garments. Nico looked down and realized that Will was telling the truth about his cast. He squeaked when he noticed there was plaster all around his pelvis and down his legs, except for a small square cut out in which he could see his own limp cock with a catheter inserted. Almost immediately he was covered by a warm fluffy towel. He gulped and stared up at Will.

“I… you’re not…. Please tell me you…. Uh….” Nico didn’t even know how to phrase his thoughts. He was so embarrassed and also a bit weirded out by the sight of the catheter. Sure, hearing about it was one thing, but actually seeing it in there made him shudder. Will frowned, now that Nico was naked- yet covered under the fluffy towel he studied the boy.

“What’s wrong?” He asked casually, as if he himself didn’t even notice anything out of the ordinary. Nico was a bit flabbergasted.

“What’s wrong? There’s a… my stuff is just…. Hanging in the open and…. There’s a tube and…. It’s just there…. And….” Nico still couldn’t articulate his emotions well, but Will understood him. He relaxed his stance and sighed in relief.

“Oh, that’s all? Well, yeah… you’ve got a catheter. It’s okay Nico, I promised no one would see. Believe that you’re in good hands?” Will offered. Nico frowned and avoided eye contact.

“I… I don’t want you to see me down there…” Nico admitted quietly. 

“Not while I’m… while it’s all…. You know… like this…” Nico uttered. Will sat next to Nico with a concerned look on his face.

“Neeks, I’ve already see-“

“No. Not like this. I don’t care. I don’t want you to see me like this. Not down there. No.” Nico interrupted. Will took a deep breath.

“Would you like me to get Kayla or one of my other siblings to bathe you?” Will offered gently. Nico tensed as much as he was able- wincing as he did so.

“No.” He stated almost immediately after Will’s question. He felt if one of Will’s siblings saw, he’d have to live down the “I saw your boyfriend naked” jokes for far too long. He didn’t want everyone in camp to know.

“Then I need you to trust that I’ll take care of you okay?” Will stated calmly, softly running his fingers through Nico’s hair.

“I promise I’ll be gentle, and I won’t judge or comment. Please Nico? You really need to bathe. Trust me to take care of you?” Will asked softly. After a moment of silence Nico sighed and tried to nod- which was difficult with his neck brace on. Will smiled warmly.

“We’re going to start with your hair.” He stated, situating the towels and began to gently wash Nico’s hair. Nico found himself slowly starting to relax, and he even closed his eyes. Will started humming gently and Nico couldn’t help but completely relax at the mercy of Will’s touch. 

Will always told Nico what he was going to be doing next in a soft small voice.

“Okay Nico, this may sting a bit. I’m going to be cleaning your face.” Nico waited for immense pain, but it wasn’t too bad. 

“Now your neck and shoulders.” Will uttered gently, working as best he could around all the bandages and casts. He removed the neck brace, and supported Nico as best he could while he cleaned, humming gently as he worked. Nico closed his eyes and tried to ignore the thoughts of Will seeing him all torn up and naked.

“What are you humming? It sounds nice.” Nico admitted. Will smiled up at him.

“It’s actually this mortal band. Well, he’s a one man band. The name is SayWeCanFly. The song is a bit ironic, considering we’re in the infirmary and it’s a song called The Art of Anesthesia. It’s about being operated on kinda.” He shrugged and blushed. Nico smirked a bit and studied Will’s face.

“Sing it to me?” He whispered softly. Will blushed and chuckled.

“Sure thing Neeks.” He smiled, and began to sing as he washed Nico.

Nico was enjoying the song and Will’s singing. His eyes were closed again as he relaxed, hardly feeling any pain as he drifted into this haze of relaxation thanks to his medications and Will’s gentle singing.

“Okay Nico, I know you don’t want this, but I’ve cleaned everywhere else. Now I need to…” Will tugged the towel between Nico’s legs.

“No!” Nico’s eyes opened and he wouldn’t let Will finish his statement.

“Please? I…. I don’t want you to see it like that…” He murmured blushing. Will put the towel back, crossed his arms, and raised his eyebrow as he stared at Nico.

“What do you mean? Why are you against me seeing your penis? I’ve already seen it before?” He asked flatly. Nico tried to avoid eye contact but wasn’t really able to. He was blushing madly and gulped.

“I…. if you see it like that…. All limp and sad with a tube in it…. I’m s…scared that when I’m better…. You won’t like it anymore… because you’ve seen it all…. Sad and limp and stuff.” He admitted after a few minutes of awkward silence. 

Upon hearing this, Will let out a gentle sigh and smiled at Nico.

“You’re afraid I won’t be attracted to you anymore? Nico, I promise you- nothing like that makes you unattractive to me. If anything, your openness and trusting me with you in this kind of situation makes me more attracted to you.” He admitted. Nico studied him, feeling something flutter in his chest.

“Y-you p-promise?” He asked quietly.

“Do you want me to swear on the River Styx? Because I will.”

“No! No, I take your word for it.” He said immediately. Will chuckled and nodded.

“If you want, I promise as soon as you’re well enough, I’ll help you uh… blow some steam, how does that sound?” Will smirked playfully. Nico blushed madly.

“I… you’ll…. Is my doctor offering to give me a handjob?” Nico raised an eyebrow. Will blushed and nodded.

“Yes, if you behave.” He stated. Nico chuckled a bit and rolled his eyes.

“Come on, let me clean you now okay?” Will said, moving the towel gently. Nico closed his eyes, not wanting to see Will manhandling his junk. Will washed, and Nico felt a tad ashamed in the fact that he thought it felt really good.

“Well, I tried to be as gentle as I could, but you have a half chub going on.” Will stated, covering Nico up with the towel again. He bent over and kissed Nico’s lips softly.

“You did very well.” He stated. Nico was blushing madly and gulped.

“If I wasn’t trying to fight it I think I’d be totally hard right now.” He admitted. Will smirked and winked at him.

“Now, let’s get some cooling compresses on those burns. The skin grafts are healing wonderfully. Then I’ll get some food in you.” Will smiled. Nico rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Fine… but can we remove the towel and put the blanket back? If someone comes in I don’t want them getting any ideas.” Nico murmured. Will chuckled and nodded. After properly covering Nico in the cooling compresses and salves, he put the blanket back over him and called one of his siblings to take away the cart with all the bathing stuff on it.

“There, now Kayla should be bringing you some food in a bit.” Will smiled. Nico rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked at Will, studying him.

“Will… how are you?” He asked quietly. Will tensed and paused. It must’ve been the first time Nico’s ever seen him not fidgeting.

“I’m fine Nico, just worried is all. Why?” Will asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He carded his fingers through Nico’s hair.

“No… you’re not fine. You never leave my side. Kayla’s bringing you food too right?” Nico asked. Will gulped and studied his broken boyfriend.

“I uh…”

“Oh Hades yes she fucking is.” Kayla stated, coming into the room with two plates. One for Nico and one for Will, who stared at her at first in shock, then annoyance. Nico smiled at her.

“I know it’s my job to take care of patients. Don’t make me take care of you too Will.” She threatened.

“How are you feeling Nico? You look all squeaky clean. That’s good.” She stated. Nico blushed a little and tried to nod.

“Feeling kinda… floaty… but I suppose that’s the medications. Thank you for looking after him. I’m not that threatening covered in casts apparently.” Nico murmured. She winked at Nico and smiled.

“I got your back death boy.” She stated, then turned to leave.

“Counting on you!” Nico shouted after her as she closed the door. Will turned towards Nico and pouted.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You never let anyone call you Death Boy, or Death Breath, or Death Kid!” 

“You call me those names all the time.” Nico stated flatly.

“Yeah, but you let her!” Will argued.

“Well yeah… it’s Kayla… dude… she’s the one person I wouldn’t defeat in battle here.” He murmured. Will was left speechless.

“Well, I probably could defeat her in a duel, but it wouldn’t be smart of me to do that. I may be good in battle, but Will… I’ve got a brain. Now, eat your food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/ I'll take fic requests!
> 
> If you're wondering how the next chapter is going or want to contact me, feel free to message my tumblr. I'm on there every day I promise!


End file.
